DragonBall Z: Origins
by The Bone Snatcher
Summary: The strength of the newly restored Saiyan nation will be tested by a warring reptilian race as the fight for their second chance at life draws near. Follow Goku and the gang as they return to their origins and encounter new friends and old foes alike.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please Note:**__** This fan fiction is heavily based on a new story arc for DragonBall Z, the saiyan race and a few oc's of mine that help advance the plot. If you don't like oc's being heavily involved then this is probably not the story for you but I hope those of you that do read it enjoy it.**_

_All oc's/original characters are copyright to me with the exeption of Kazue. She belongs to Infernal Blossom on FF here and Lunarei-Kazegin on deviantART_

Upon a first glance at Planet Vegeta one would not suspect that it harbored a race the likes of the Saiyans. A race so destructively powerful it made even the mighty Frieza paranoid enough to wipe them off the face of this universe. However, that was an event of many years past...

It has been quite some time since the inhabitants of Earth defeated Majin Buu and all seems quite calm and peaceful for the great warriors but, far away in the deep recesses of space an ancient alien tribe has studied the long lost race of Saiyan warriors and deemed it necessary to bring back these proud soldiers unbeknown to the heroes of Earth. Having seen their demise, and the one lone Saiyans tragic attempt to save his kind this race has become quite fascinated with them and found that the only way to continue with their studies was to study the lot of them in the flesh.

That is what brings us to today, when the Saiyans and their planet have since been restored, but sixteen years in the past. Ever since their restoration the Saiyans have attracted much unwanted attention by searching for survivors those that had originally survived the attack on the planet were mentioning. Those included the king's son, Prince Vegeta, as well as the one Raditz, the first son of Bardock, referred to as a traitor, Kakarot seemingly more well known as Goku on the planet he now inhabited. Granting that Kakarot was his son and he had seen the visions of Frieza being defeated by said son, Bardock requested that the search for Kakarot be put off though he kept to himself the reasons why. He had seen through his foresight, a gift from the Kanass of Planet Kanassa, that his son would eventually find his way here along with a few others though how he would find out about this Bardock was still unsure.

Now it was through these searching efforts that the Saiyans stumbled upon the alien race known as the Komodians. A race known to of descended from the komodo dragon. Immediately the king of the Komodians, Lothar, did not take very well to the race of warriors and ordered an attack on them. However the Saiyans would not be so easily destroyed this time around and quickly disposed of their threat before they could reach the planet. Unfortunately for some, they would not be making it home. Lothar had witnessed the onslaught against his people and made sure to cut off the Saiyans returning home with an ambush. Many were killed, their bodies left in the cold darkness of space while the few remaining survivors tried to flee to the planet. A few made it, one was captured and is now presumed to be dead.

Upon hearing of the news Bardock, along with many other numerous Saiyan warriors made haste to the site of the returning fleet.

" What happened? " Bardock gaped at the few stragglers climbing out of their pods.

" We... were ambushed.. by the Komodians.. " One replied. " They came out of nowhere... Everyone's dead... "

" You're kidding right? " Nappa choked. " You seriously let those lizard brains do this to you guys? "

" Hey... come on Nappa, they even killed Ninev and Erio... " Another coughed as he helped his comrade out of his ship.

" Oh no, really? " One of the platforms guards was shocked to hear the news. " That's terrible, they just had their kid a few weeks ago... "

" What about Jackal? " Bardock questioned. He got no answer. " Hey come on, we can't do anything unless you tell us what's going on " He pleaded. Finally one of the soldiers shook his head.

" I'm sorry Bardock... We couldn't find Jackal... Not even his body... "

" We think he was the one captured by Lothar and his men... " Another added. Upon hearing these words Bardock leaned against the wall rather silent for a moment.

" I... I See.. " He shook these thoughts from his mind and turned to one of the lower warriors. " Someone needs to inform the doctors of Ninev and Erio's death so they can take the proper actions with their kid " The guard nodded and took off down the hall to the infantry where the doctors looked after the young.

" Doctor! " He called as he burst into the room.

" Yes, what is it? " The man replied.

" Huh.. Planthor, I have some bad news... "

" Oh dear.. What news is this? "

" There was an ambush on the fleet returning from the battle against the Komodians. Ninev and Erio didn't make it... " After the guard spoke the doctor thought for a moment before dismissing him and turning to the infant Saiyans before him.

" Oh dear... " He muttered as he approached one of the young ones in the many cribs. " Sorry little one, but it looks like you'll be growing up without your parents... " Planthor pressed a button on the crib making the top of it open. " Hmm, you seem like a feisty one alright " The baby only looked at him with curious yet mischievous eyes making the doctor chuckle. " I know what to call you. " He commented while picking the young one up. " Eymbir seems to fit "

It has been sixteen years since then and Eymbir has grown into the feisty warrior the doctors knew she would become, but her odd ability the elites have dubbed ESP is the cause of much superstition among them. Some even go as far as to refer to Bardock's foresight as the cause of it. It is because of said ability that Eymbir is constantly looked down on by the elites only making her that much more determined to show them what she's capable of even with this ESP, though she doesn't quite understand it herself. It was only when Bardock took an interest in this ability of hers that she really began to understand what a gift it was and not to mention, his actions gave her the aspiration to become a member of his crew shocking most of the elites.

" Why in gods name do you want to be a member of Bardock's crew? " One of the elites scorned.

" What's it matter to you? " Eymbir sneered in return.

" Bardock's just a low class warrior, you're not gonna accomplish much on his team "

" I'm sorry, you say something? "

" What? Why you little brat " The elite continued to rant but it was obvious to everyone in the room that Eymbir was not interested in what he had to say, noted by her fake yawning at his comments.

" I've stopped listening so why haven't you stopped talking? " She muttered. The elite only shook his head and stormed out of the dinning hall followed by laughter from his fellow Saiyan warriors.

" You really are a strange kid Eymbir " A voice spoke up from the table behind her over the mocking laughter of the others. Eymbir recognized the voice immediately as that of the legendary Saiyan himself.

" Yeah, well you normal people are outdated Broly " She turned her body to face the Saiyan. Broly sat sideways in his chair with his chin resting on his hands, his trademark glare sketched across his features. Without even turning his head he cast his icy glare at Eymbir.

" YOU normal people? Ha, I don't recall anyone ever referring to me as NORMAL kiddo " He growled.

" Well, I'll admit you are far from normal but you get my point... How in the hell do you manage to keep yourself in a Super Saiyan form all the time? "

" You can't stick to one topic for very long can you? " Broly furrowed his brow as he fixated his azure eyes on the young warrior then to the man approaching her.

" Harassing the kid again? " The man directed his words at the Saiyan sitting opposite Eymbir's table.

" I wouldn't say harassing is the right word. Besides, shouldn't you be lecturing her instead of me? " Broly retorted. The man only crossed his arms and looked to the young Saiyan at the table in front of him. Eymbir slowly turned her head to look at him.

" I have an excuse for it, I swear Bardock... " She muttered.

" I'm not even going to ask what brought that little spectacle on with him " Bardock flicked his head in the direction the elite had stormed off in " But try and keep it to a minimum will yea? " He sat down at the table just as Tora entered the room and strode over to their table, sitting down with a huff.

" Bardock, you better make whatever you're doing quick, we've got a mission to get done. " He panted.

" Did you run all the way here Tora? " Eymbir snickered.

" Hello Eymbir. I hear you were giving one of the elites a hard time again. " Tora replied with a grin.

" I might have been. " Eymbir sported one of her mischievous smirks.

" Don't you have somewhere to be right now kiddo? "

" Uh, do I? " Eymbir gave the two men a rather confused look. Bardock laughed slightly as he stood up and pointed at her before speaking.

" You have a training exercise you're supposed to be doing right now and you're actually an hour late I'll have you know. "

" Aw crap " Eymbir bolted up and moved to dart out the door but she stopped, turned around and jumped Bardock for a moment. " One day you'll be taking me on one of your missions whether you like it or not Bardock and YOU " She jumped off Bardock's back and gave Tora a good punch in the arm " You need to talk to him about it like you promised "

" I will don't you worry Eymbir " Tora replied.

" Alright you get going or the king will have my head. " Bardock scolded. Eymbir made a face and turned to leave once more but stopped again and went back to the Saiyan still sitting at the table and poked him in the side of the head.

" You need to stop being so cold all the time. " She commented.

" Oh piss off and go do your damn training exercise before I drag you there myself just to shut you up " Broly growled clearly unimpressed with being bothered again. Eymbir only took that as a challenge and snickered.

" Whatever you say. You know you don't seem like much of a LEGEND Broly " She gave him a good, hard whack on the back before darting off down the hall with a laugh when Broly stood up and whipped the table across the room.

" Damn that kid... " He snarled as he stormed off down the hallway, the dinning hall howling with laughter behind him.

" That kids got guts to do the things she does to that man... " Bardock chuckled as he watched the irate Saiyan march off.

Meanwhile, far from Planet Vegeta the prince of the Komodian race, Prince Alobar, had been making his way to Earth knowing that two pure blooded Saiyans were inhabiting the planet. It was his goal to have every last Saiyan on their home planet when his father came to destroy their race once and for all. Now his only concern was,

" How do I get said Saiyans to return to their home planet...? " He thought aloud. " Perhaps simply informing them will not be enough.. Then again " He chuckled and turned to his hostage on board. " Perhaps you may be of assistance? " The man glowered at his captor.

" And you think I'll just help you? " He spat at the princes feet. " I'd rather die. "

" Oh young Saiyan pest, you will soon learn that you have no real choice in the matter. "

" The names Jackal, not Pest or Saiyan, Jackal. " He growled. Alobar only smiled baring all of his sharp serrated teeth.

" Jackal eh? Well JACKAL, you would be wise to cooperate with us unless of course.. You WANT to be put through some.. " Alobar paused momentarily before continuing with his sentence making sure that Jackal was listening to his every word. " Obedience Training... "


	2. Chapter 2

Jackal. That name had been ringing out in Eymbir's head for a week now, ever since she had that vision of a young boy being kidnapped by Lothar. She didn't dare tell anyone though, well nobody aside from Bardock that is but she wasn't about to go running down to his room to tell him just yet. She tried to turn over every possible answer to why the name was suddenly so meaningful to her. There were two things of which Eymbir was certain. One, this person was important in some way and was somehow involved with the ambush that happened sixteen years ago and two. She hadn't the SLIGHTEST clue who the hell he was.

" I know for a fact that I don't know anybody named Jackal so where the hell did his name come from damn it? " Eymbir growled to herself as she made her way down the hall to her quarters. " If anything that guys probably long since dead anyways... But still... " Finally she had to stop and think hard for a moment but she still could come to no conclusion. " Ehh, whatever " She said with a shrug " If he's REALLY that important then one of the elites will take care of it "

–

Meanwhile, out in the North Galaxy, Prince Alobar has just landed his ship marking the beginning of his plan to return the Saiyans of Earth to Planet Vegeta.

" I do hope you'll cooperate this time around Jackal... " He hissed as a few Komodian troops lead the stubborn Saiyan out of the ship.

" Look I don't know why you even keep trying. I didn't listen to you sixteen years ago and I'm not about to start now " Jackal cursed as he struggled to get free of the armed guards.

" Clearly... If only you had been more gullible then, perhaps things wouldn't be so difficult now that you're an older man... " Alobar let out a low inhuman growl as he turned and lead the troops down the narrow path of the mountain they landed on.

" Lord Alobar.. If I may... How do you plan on finding the Saiyans? " One of the troops chirped from the rear of the group. The princes tail flicked in annoyance, showing how utterly displeased he was.

" Well, with young Jackal of course you cur! " The troop ducked as Alobar took a swing at him making the rest of them jump back in surprise.

" Aie, s-sorry sire! "

" You would be... " With that the angered prince turned to Jackal and grabbed him by the neck. " You would do well to start assisting this group Saiyan or I'm afraid your usefulness will run out much sooner... "

–

" Ugh, come on Grandpa Goku hurry up! " Pan whined. The Z Fighters were on their way to the annual world martial arts tournament for old times sake. It had been a while since the team had been together and the world martial arts tournament seemed like a great place to get together again.

" Hey calm down Pan, the tournament doesn't start for another two hours silly and besides we still haven't registered. " Goku said with a grin. He had volunteered to take Pan ahead of time while Gohan finished a bit of work with Videl.

" Then why can't we go register right now? " Pan tugged on Goku's arm trying to get him to move. Goku only laughed at his granddaughters attempts to drag him to registration.

" We can't go just yet because we're still waiting for your mom and dad "

" Oh but they're taking forever at this rate we'll NEVER get to registration " Pan crossed her arms and sat down on the ground with a huff. Goku smiled and keeled down beside her.

" You REALLY want to go register two hours ahead of time? " He asked. Pan refused to look at him now. " OK I'll make you a deal Pan. If you can wait for another half hour and your parents still haven't shown up by the end of it then I'll take you to registration alright? "

" You promise? "

" I promise, but you have to wait for another half hour, deal? "

" Oh alright.. " Pan got up and dusted herself off. " Hey, where's uncle Goten? I thought he said he'd be right back "

" Hmm, I dunno where he's gone too, to be honest. I think he's probably talking to one of his friends " Goku shielded his eyes from the sun while he looked off in the direction his youngest son had taken off in. " I'm starting to think that cellphone of his was a bad idea "

" You could use one yourself Grandpa... " Before Goku even had a chance to respond to Pan's comment a ship landed on the ground with the words Capsule Corp. written along the side of it. Once on the ground a tall blue haired woman stepped out followed by a shorter black haired man.

" Oh, Goku you're here early " The blue haired woman said rather surprised.

" Hey Bulma. Yeah I guess I am pretty early huh? " Goku replied.

" Makes sense that you'd be here by now Kakarot.. " The darker haired man scoffed.

" Nice to see you to Vegeta " Goku chuckled which only seemed to irritate Vegeta even more.

" What do you find so funny Clown? "

" Aw come on Vegeta relax it's been a while since we've seen each other so lets not fight OK? " Almost as soon as Goku finished speaking another vehicle stopped nearby the group followed by a few others.

" Papa where have you been? " Pan scolded as she stormed over to Gohan and Videl.

" Sorry Pan, things took a lot longer then I thought they would. " Gohan replied, wrapping his arms around his daughter. " Thanks a lot for taking her Dad "

" It's nothing to thank me for Gohan I was more then happy to. " Goku mused. " So, now that we're all here shall we get going? I think if Pan has to wait any longer she'll go rampant on us "

" Sure, but uh.. Where's Goten? "

" Hey " Goten panted as he finally came to a stop and rest his hands on his knees, Trunks following right behind him. . " Sorry Dad.. phone call.. "

" I thought maybe that's what it was " Goku chuckled.

" And just WHERE have you been Trunks? " Vegeta leered.

" Umm, well you see I... " Trunks stammered trying to come up with an excuse for his bailout this time at Capsule Corp.

" Oh Vegeta leave him for now let's just try and enjoy the day alright? " Bulma pleaded. Vegeta only growled and headed off towards the entrance.

" So, you must be the king's son. The long lost Prince Vegeta.. " A voice broke out behind the group. Vegeta did an immediate double take on the scene and turned to face the reptilian figure behind them.

" And you are? " He demanded angrily.

" Forgive my rudeness. I am Alobar, Prince of the Komodians. " Alobar bowed sarcastically, though if anyone could tell they made no note of it. " I've come to deliver some shocking news to you and Kakarot.. "

" I haven't heard that name from anyone other than Vegeta in a while... " Goku interrupted.

" Clearly you've been away from your race for to long then... " Alobar stated.

" What's the supposed to mean? The only Saiyans I've ever been around are all standing right here. "

" But, these people are only part. Prince Vegeta is the only other pure blood here aside from yourself and the one we have with us. "

" What? What are you talking about, the only thing I see with you are more of your reptilian goons... " Vegeta growled.

" Hmm... Bring Jackal to me.. " Alobar ordered. Just as was commanded two of the troops struggled to bring the ever stubborn Saiyan to the head of the group. " Now do I have your attention? " Both Goku and Vegeta were stunned at the sight. Here they thought that all other Saiyans aside from themselves had been eradicated and yet. There was this young man who appeared to be a pure blooded Saiyan himself, his tail swishing back and forth in obvious agitation at his current situation.

" Where did you find him? " Vegeta gaped.

" We caught him en route to Planet Vegeta about sixteen years ago. " Alobar replied.

" That's impossible. Planet Vegeta was destroyed more then sixteen years ago... "

" Hmmm, well yes it was however the Saiyan race has been given a, second chance per say... "

" Don't listen to him! He's lying, their words are nothing but deceit! " Jackal suddenly blurted out. " You can't trust the word of a Komodian! "

" Hush you incompetent fool! " Alobar hissed and elbowed Jackal in the gut making him drop to his knees. Vegeta could care less, his mind was busy trying to absorb the new information he had just received. Goku however was a little more skeptical after Jackal's outburst.

" How old is he? " Goku finally questioned.

" It's not really a concern at the moment is it Kakarot? " Alobar asked in return. Goku furrowed his brow obviously losing his patience with their alien visitors.

" Yes actually it is " Goku continued. " And although some friends call me Kakarot, my name is Goku... "


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite obvious to the young Saiyan in the bleachers by the time his fourth match rolled around that there would be no persuading Vegeta not to return to his home planet. Jackal fidgeted and grit his teeth at all the thoughts making their rude intrusion into his mind and the only thing he could do was sit there and watch as the Saiyan prince won his fourth match of the day. _Great_ Jackal thought to himself _Just two more rounds and these morons will be on a one way trip to hell..._ His thoughts were broken when the crowed cheered for the next two competitors entering the arena. Now he started to get ideas in his head. There was no real chance at changing Vegeta's mind of that he knew so to Jackal it seemed that his only other option would be to beat it into one of them.

" And that means you Kakarot.. " He muttered to himself as the crowed started to cheer again. " As soon as you get comfortable I'll knock that spirit out of yea to make sure you get the point... " Now he sat patiently, waiting for the right moment to dive out of the audience and into the ring but as time went by he felt that the opportunity was slipping him by. " He's purposely dragging this match out... " That just annoyed Jackal. He shook his head, stood up and launched himself up onto the balcony before he charged a black energy blast aiming it right for Goku's opponent knocking him clear out of the ring.

" What in the world? " Goku started to feel uneasy and he whipped his head around to face the one responsible for interrupting his match. " Jackal? What are you doing, this is a tournament you can't just attack someone out of the blue like that! "

" Warm ups over Kakarot! " Jackal called. " It's time you got to the main event! " With that said he jumped into the arena and faced Goku with a steely expression.

" .. You plan to fight me now? "

" I plan on making you understand a point and it would seem that the only way I can do so is if I beat it into you... "

" You seem very sure of yourself "

" I don't have to be, I know when I'm outclassed and even though I can see I probably am I cannot and WILL not let you return to Planet Vegeta Kakarot. My mind simply won't allow it with all that I know.. "

–

It wasn't long before Eymbir snapped upright in bed in a cold sweat. She had been waking up like this for weeks now and yet, should couldn't figure out why.

" I swear one more damn dream about that Jackal guy and I'll go nutty " She growled as she crawled out of bed, got dressed and waltzed out the door. " No point in waking Bardock at this time especially if he's gotta mission later on... " Stretching she decided to just walk it all off and headed down the silent halls. It was only by chance that she stumbled upon the supposedly empty dinning hall. " Hmm, wonder why he's up so early.. " Curious Eymbir walked in and took a seat at the table next to the, rather annoyed warrior whose nose was buried in a report.

" What...? " He growled

" Why are you up at this time Broly? " Eymbir asked ignoring the agitation in Broly's voice. The legendary Saiyan only cast an unimpressed side glare at the young warrior sitting next to him.

" Working on a report, why are you here? I assume that you didn't get up just to annoy me.. "

" Ha ha very funny BROLY " She stuck her tongue out at him to top off her words.

" You be careful how many times you stick that tongue out at me or I'l-.. " Broly was cut off before he could finish his threat.

" Or you'll what? " Eymbir retorted sticking her tongue out at him again but quickly pulled it back in as Broly's hand snapped out in an attempt to grab it.

" Or I'll tear it out of your mouth... " He sneered with a furious snarl on his face.

" … Point taken.. " Was all Eymbir could squeak out.

" Good " Broly growled as he turned back to the report sitting on the table in front of him. " Now then, if you're going to sit here I want you to shut up so I can get this done, got it? "

" Yeah yeah I hear yea.. " Eymbir huffed in return as she laid her head down on her arms. She had only been silent for about five minutes before Broly spoke up again.

" OK, what is it? " He asked even though his tone suggested he could care less.

" Huh? What d'you mean? "

" The ONLY time you're ever actually QUIET is when there's something wrong now what is it? "

" Tch, like you care Mr. Legendary Super Saiyan.. "

" Ha, I'll admit you're right I don't really care but I'm humoring you by asking now tell me or I'll beat it out of you.. " When he got no answer he sighed heavily to show his growing annoyance.

" Well, it's these dreams I've been having lately that's all... "

" Dreams? "

" Yeah, It's about these two guys fighting in some tournament or something... "

" OK, and what does this have to do with what's wrong with you right now? "

" Well, one of the guys looks a hell of a lot like Bardock.. " As soon as those words left Eymbir's mouth Broly stopped everything. " Uhh.. Broly? "

" How much like Bardock are we talking? "

" Well... I'd swear if he had a scar on his face it WAS Bardock but it's not him... "

" .. Kakarot "

" Uhh, who the hell is Kakarot? "

" Kakarot was probably Bardock's son if he looks that much like him.. Who was he fighting? "

" Some guy, I don't really know him but I assume his name is Jackal "

" Jackal? "

" Yeah, I mean in the dream I seem to know him but I've never seen him before.. " Eymbir watched him curiously as Broly stood up and collected his things. " Where are you going? "

" If you saw this Jackal in a picture would you be able to point him out? " Broly was already half way across the room when Eymbir responded.

" Yeah I probably could but, hey will you slow down damn it! " She bolted up and chased him down the hall finally coming to a jumping stop at his side and glaring at him.

" I find your agitation amusing at most kiddo "

" Aw gee thanks Broly.. You know you're a very ego shattering person sometimes "

" Good, lets keep it that way " Broly chuckled darkly as Eymbir rolled her eyes at him.

" So where are we going anyways? "

" You'll see now shut up " That gave Broly all of five minutes of silence before Eymbir started asking him questions again. Finally he couldn't take it and he whipped around with a growl. " Does it really bother you that much that you don't know where we're going? "

" Yes it does "

" I'm going to wake Bardock and I assumed you were following me like you always do " With that Broly slammed his fist against a door to his right. Moments later a bleary eyed Bardock opened the door.

" Broly what in gods name are you doing pounding on my door this early in the morning? I've got a mission to get done in a few hours I'll have you know " He lectured less then impressed with being woken up in such a fashion.

" Not my problem Bardock " Broly replied unfazed as he invited himself into the room and immediately pulled a box from the top of Bardock's closet.

" I have no idea what he's doing.. " Eymbir stated as she walked in after the Saiyan.

" I assumed you didn't. It'd be a miralce if anyone knew what this man was doing " Bardock leered at Broly as he spoke. " Broly what are you looking for? "

" That picture you have " He replied.

" What picture? "

" The one of Jackal "

" I keep that in my desk, but why do you need it? " Bardock got no answer as Broly strode off to the desk and pulled out a framed picture of Bardock, his team and a few other Saiyans, some of which were killed in the ambush, with a young boy around the age of five or six.

" This it? "

" Yes it's the only one I have now are you going to answer my question? "

" I need it for her " Broly said as he handed Eymbir the picture. " Is the one you saw in this picture? "

" Hmm... " Eymbir studied the picture long and hard before she pointed to the one by Bardock's side. " Him, that's him without a doubt, but in my dreams he looks more around 22 then 6... "

–

One punch was all it took to knock Goku right into the audience but with sheer luck he managed to divert his path and rocket upwards into the sky.

" Jackal what are you doing? This isn't going to solve anything! " He called trying to keep the young Saiyan from pursuing.

" I'm not trying to solve anything I'm trying to protect something! " Jackal howled as he charged into the air after Goku, nailing him in the gut with his knee. Goku coughed, choking out blood as he wrapped his hands around his stomach to try and ease the pain.

" What is it you're trying to protect? "

" You still don't get it do you? You'll be slaughtered with the rest of our race if you go back to Planet Vegeta! That's always been Lothar's plan, he hates the Saiyan race with an undying passion and he'll stop at NOTHING to eradicate every last one of us! " His outburst finished Jackal brought his hands above his head and slammed Goku in the back of his neck sending him right into the ground. " Still not going to listen? "

" Oh I'm listening alright " The sudden sound of Goku's voice behind him shocked Jackal long enough for Goku to ram his forearm into Jackal's back sending him in a spiral right into the entrance of the arena. " I'm listening to every word that's coming out of your mouth Jackal but I just don't know whether or not to believe you! " He called down to the warrior pulling himself out of the rubble.

" Wise guy eh? " Jackal scoffed as he spit out a mouthful of blood. Goku was actually pretty impressed with his fighting skill. He hadn't expected the young man to be at such a level at his age. His concentration was broken though once he saw Jackal charging up a ki blast in his hand. " Alright, try this on for size old man! " With that Jackal threw the energy blast up into the sky, Goku just narrowly missing it.

" Old man? " He blurted out. " I'm not THAT old, and your aims pretty bad kiddo! "

" Is it really? I wasn't even aiming for you! " Jackal grinned as the sky began to darken. Almost immediately Goku could feel that same uneasy feeling from earlier in the fight settling over him as he looked around, observing his current situation.

" I don't like the feel of this... "


	4. Chapter 4

This is a small recap for those of you just joining the story or if you need a quick refresher:

It has been a number of years since the defeat of Majin Buu at the hands of Goku and the other Z Fighters however, unbeknown to them an ancient alien tribe has studied the race of long since eradicated Saiyans and deemed it necessary to bring them back for further study. Having realized what a mistake it was to work for Frieza the Saiyans vowed to steer clear of that road to avoid the complete annihilation of their race again and instead focused on trying to find the remaining survivors of the original genocide. Eight years after their revival the Saiyans put their search to a halt when they discovered the Komodians, an alien race said to of descended from the komodo dragon. After their first meeting the king of the Komodian race, king Lothar, saw these Saiyans as a future threat and ordered his troops to eradicate the lot of them. Unfortunately for him the Saiyans where prepared for this attack and met the challenge head on leaving the battle field victorious. Sadly it was a short lived victory as the king had witnessed the slaughter of his people and ambushed the returning fleet, killing many of them and kidnapping a young warrior by the name of Jackal, who at the time was only six. Upon returning the remaining soldiers informed the others of the tragedy. The news quickly reached the infantry where the doctor responsible for the young was informed that two Saiyans, Ninev and Erio, had been killed in the ambush leaving their three week old baby orphaned. Sixteen years later their daughter Eymbir grew into a feisty warrior determined to prove her worth to the elite warriors. She became very close to the lower class warrior Bardock and the brutal Legendary Saiyan Broly and even went as far as to decide on her on terms that she would join Bardock's crew when she came of age, shocking most of the elite soldiers.

At the same time on Earth the prince of the Komodians, prince Alobar, had just met with the Saiyans of Earth in hopes that he could convince them to return to their home planet before his father destroyed the race. Goku and the gang had been on their way to the world tournament for old times sake as a way of reconnecting after the battle with Buu. However Alobar's Saiyan prisoner Jackal, now at the age of 22, would not stand for it and during one of Goku's match's he took out his opponent and jumped in the arena claiming that the warm up was over and he would make him understand a point.

Back on planet Vegeta, Eymbir had been seeing this battle between Goku and Jackal in her dreams and spoke of this when she found Broly in the dining hall. He questioned her about it and eventually Bardock got involved though he was less then impressed with being woken up at such an early time claiming he had a mission to get done in a few hours. Broly however was unphased by Bardock's complaints and instead rummaged through his things until he found a picture in which Eymbir pointed out Jackal though she commented that in her dreams he looked more around twenty-two then five or six.

At this point the story goes back to Goku and Jackal. Jackal is trying to convince Goku not to trust Alobar, shouting that if he goes back he'll be slaughtered with the rest of the race as Lothar despises the warrior race. The moment Jackal thought he had the upper hand Goku knocked him into the entrance to the arena and stated that he was listening to what he was saying he just didn't know whether or not to believe the young Saiyan. Jackal merely took this as an opportunity to try his signature technique and launched a ki blast into the sky just narrowly missing Goku. As the sky began to darken Goku felt a similar uneasy feeling settle over him as he observed his surroundings...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" I don't like the feel of this... " Was all Goku managed to say when the sky darkened all around him. His eyes darted this way and that trying to figure out just what Jackal was up to.

" Let's see how well the mighty Kakarot can dodge " Jackal called up to the older man in the air.

" What do you mean by that huh? " Just as soon as Goku finished responding Jackal threw his arm down and almost as if it were following suit a bolt of energy shot out of the clouds like lightning aimed right for him. He barely had time to react and did the only thing his mind could think to do, instant transmission. Instinctively Goku brought his index finger and middle finger to the center of his forehead and teleported out of the way of the oncoming attack just in time. Jackal was a little dumbfounded by this technique and almost missed breaking the stream of energy headed for the audience. He quickly crossed his arms in front of him and whipped them out to his sides making the black lighting-like energy break apart in the air just inches above the bystanders.

" That's some trick you've got Kakarot! "

" Heh are you kidding? That technique of yours makes my instant transmission look like nothing. What d'you call that anyway? " Goku was obviously excited by the thought of facing something he'd never experienced before which only confused Jackal. He didn't understand why Goku suddenly seemed so happy about the fight.

" I call that Black Thunder Crash... " He answered, humoring the moment. " And it's not over! "

" It's not? " Goku was honestly shocked.

" Not until the skies are clear " That said, Jackal threw his hand up again and brought it down sending a similar strike right for Goku. This time Jackal was sure he'd get a direct hit and he did, but not they way he expected. Goku blocked the attack and sent it shooting off away from the arena before looking down at the slightly baffled younger Saiyan. " You've got to be kidding me "

" You're gonna have to do better then that if you want to take me down Jackal. "

" Clearly... " Was all Jackal could mutter as he straightened his posture and let the skies fade back to a clear cloud free blue. Goku still felt rather uneasy about the situation and took this opportunity to bring things back to ground level, his eyes meeting Jackal's once on the ground again.

" Your strong I'll admit, but you really need to control yourself a little better kiddo "

" You think I can't? "

" With that stunt you just pulled? No not really. You could have seriously hurt those people if you'd waited a second longer to disperse that attack of yours. "

" You're definitely different from the rest of us. Not unlike Bardock though "

" Bardock? " Goku cocked one brow up at the name. Jackal almost fell forward when he saw the look on his face.

" Oh PLEASE tell me you're joking "

" Joking about what? "

" You seriously don't know who Bardock is? "

" Well, the name sounds familiar but I can't say I know the person "

" I don't believe this " Jackal's hand met his face and he shook his head. " Bardock is your father "

" Oh, HIM. That's right " Goku rubbed the back of his head and chuckled slightly. " Sorry, took me a moment to remember who he was. "

" Come on, I'm sure the Saiyans that you've met have spoken of him before haven't they? What about your brother? "

" I'll admit, some have spoken of him. I recall Paragus in particular saying something about him but other then that I just haven't really bothered with the matter... "

" I see... " Jackal flexed his hand realizing he was getting a little off topic now. " Well, in any case Kakarot I think it's about time we turned things up a notch. "

" How so? "

" I'm sure you can figure it out... " With that said Jackal got into a stance Goku immediately recognized to be one usually taken when powering up and studied the young warrior very carefully. The dust from the destroyed stage started to swirl around his feet as a black aura formed around his body. His eyes became an azure colour and before Goku could react Jackal had powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. " Why so shocked? Surely you yourself are capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. "

" Of course, I'm just amazed that you are "

" Heh.. " Jackal wasn't waiting any longer. He launched himself quickly and without warning at Goku and swung his left hand at him. Goku pulled back and caught Jackal's fist just inches from his face, and at the same time he used the action to bring himself into the Super Saiyan state as well. The younger warrior lashed out with his leg, aiming to connect his knee with the side of Goku's head. The older Saiyan simply ducked and threw Jackal into the air then followed with a series of jabs to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of Jackal's head. " Clearly he's got more experience in battle then I do " Jackal spat to the side and wiped away the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth before he narrowed his eyes assessing his situation. " Hmm.. That should do it. " A wide grin spread across Jackal's features and he held his left arm out in front of him.

" Huh? " Goku looked at the younger man oddly. ' _Better not let my guard down. He may not have the greatest control of his power but he's certainly a force to be reckoned with..._ ' Before he could really make sense of what Jackal was doing the younger Saiyan rushed towards him and struck at his chest leaving a large gash in his flesh. Goku wasn't entirely sure what just happened aside from the fact that he found it a little harder to breathe. Whatever Jackal had just done went right through his ribs and grazed his lungs from what he could tell, and the mouthful of blood he coughed out only confirmed this to him. " That's some move. I didn't even see that.. "

" I'm not surprised that you didn't. Not many can if you try to see it with your eyes alone.. " Jackal mused as he struck out again this time striking Goku along his right arm and dragging his hand up to his shoulder leaving a large, deep crimson laceration in his wake. Goku immediately felt his arm losing its function as his shoulder bone was snapped and splintered in several places coupled with his wrist and elbow. The scarlet blood rushed out of the wound and down his seemingly lifeless arm now hanging at his side. Even the slightest movement made him grit his teeth from the stinging wave of pain coursing through his arm. " You can't block something like this Kakarot, not unless you want to lose a limb.. "

" Heh, I'll be sure to remember that next time.. " Goku stammered through clenched teeth. ' _I need to be more careful or he'll tear me apart with that move. But what can I do? I can't even see it! It's like he's ripping me apart with thin air..._ ' His thoughts were shattered when Jackal moved in again, attempting to land a hit across Goku's neck. Almost instinctively the older Saiyan moved back and shot a ki blast at his approaching enemy in an effort to put some distance between the two of them and just as Goku thought he was gaining the upper hand, Jackal severed his ki blast in four with unspeakable speed. " My god.. " Was all that came out of his mouth. ' _Whoa, this guy's really something else. I barely saw him move.._ ' Just then Goku thought he caught a glimpse of what looked like an energy blade over Jackal's arm. ' _So THAT'S how he's doing it. No wonder I couldn't block it._ ' He straightened his posture and looked at Jackal with a slight grin. " So, you've focused your energy around your arm to make some form of energy blade huh? Pretty nifty trick.. "

" So you can see it now? "

" I'll admit I can't see it in its entirety, but I can certainly feel the amount of ki your using and that's all I need in order to counter it. "

" Really now? How vexing. " Jackal quickly rushed in for another attack and swung his hand out at Goku with everything he had but the elder Saiyan seemed to be one step ahead of him now and dodged every swing he took at the older warrior. ' _Damn this guy can move..._ ' Jackal tried one last time to land a hit on Goku's neck but was shocked to find the older Saiyan with a firm grip on his wrist. " What the.. But how? "

" You know, this technique of yours reminds me of someone elses. What d'you call this one? " Goku asked in his usual, casual tone. Jackal was baffled by this. It was as if the older Saiyan wasn't taking this seriously at all, like fighting was just a game to him.

" I.. Uhh.. Call this technique the Spirit Blade. It's just a manifestation of my ki in the form of a blade over my left arm.. "

" Huh. So it's not unlike Vegito's Beam Sword then.. "

" Vegito? " Jackal gave Goku an odd look to which Goku merely chuckled in response to having forgoten the younger man may not know of the battle between Majin Buu and the fusions invovled.

" Oh, he was a fusion of me and Vegeta at one point.. "

" Fusion? That's really possible? "Now Jackal was just confused beyond all else. Not only did he find it highly impossible for two people to merge into a single body, but he just didn't understand how Goku could fight so intensely and then turn around in the middle of battle and have a casual conversation like nothings happening. He looked Goku up and down for a moment before saying anything more. " Are you even taking this seriously anymore? " Just before Goku could reply Alobar appeared behind the younger warrior looking more then displeased with the Saiyan.

" You're starting to irritate me boy.. "He hissed. Jackal spun around to face the prince but wound up finding himself on the receiving end of Alobar's clawed hand impaling him in the chest. The move shattered his ribcage sending the splintering bone all through the crimson flesh stinging him like hundreds of tiny needles penetrating his skin from the inside out and knocked him right out of his Super Saiyan state. " You'll be lucky to make it home in one piece.. " With that said Jackal crashed to the ground and writhed on the cold stone of the arena in agony. Goku was appalled by this.

" Hey, what was that all about! He wasn't even prepared for that! " He scolded.

" That was the point Goku. Jackal can get.. Oh how do I put this lightly. A bit.. " Alobar paused to think for a moment before his reptilian eyes met with Goku's. " OUT OF HAND... " Goku just furrowed his brow and watched as the Komodian prince found his way to the battered young Saiyan on the ground.

" Something's not right here... " Just as he was about to join the men on the ground Goku stopped as Jackal gave him a pleading look before the Komodian soldiers dragged him out of the tournament arena. " What are you planning on doing with him! " He shouted, his tone demanding an answer.

" To be punished.. "

" How did his actions merit anymore punishment then what you just did to him? "

" He is jeopardizing our mission and we must see to it that it never happens again.. " At that Alobar left, following after the soldiers dragging the wounded Jackal away. Goku only shook his head and landed on the ground after letting his body return to its normal state.

" So, now that you've finished your little game with the boy and succeeded in destroying the arena I think it's about time we got a move on Kakarot.. " Vegeta scoffed as he joined his fellow warrior on the dismantled stage.

" Got a move on? To where? " Goku questioned.

" You can't be serious.. Have you already forgotten what Alobar told us? Honestly I think that kid knocked out what was left of your brain.. "

" Very funny Vegeta. But you can't tell me that after all that you still trust these guys "

" And why shouldn't I? Please if you can find a reason not to I'd LOVE to hear it.. "

" Alright alright, there's no need to be so sarcastic. " Goku sighed and looked off in the direction the Komodians had left in.

" Listen Kakarot, I don't care what it is you think these fools are up to I'm going and whether you come along or not is none of my concern, got it? "

" Yeah yeah.. "

" Good. " Vegeta cast his trademark glare at Goku as he walked off after the Komodian prince leaving the lower class warrior behind.

" Something tells me I'm going to regret this... " The remaining Z Fighters took a moment to heal Goku's injuries after which, he and the others reluctantly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting stuck with keeping an eye on some sixteen year old kid was not his idea of fun, especially when he was blackmailed into it.

" Can't believe I'm actually putting up with this… " Broly growled more then displeased with his current situation. He had gotten himself into a bit of a tiff with some of the elites, one of them being the kings right hand man Zorn, and severely wounded them leaving the elite class and kings royal guard a little short handed. Nobody Knew it was he who had done it, aside from Bardock who happened to catch the tail end of Broly's little spectacle. So, instead of turning Broly in when the king came to question him Bardock simply acted as if he knew nothing then turned around to scolded the legendary saiyan after the king was out of earshot.

" Listen Broly I won't admit to the king that I lied about this but you have to do something for me. Consider it payback for making me late for that mission yesterday. " Was his excuse.

" Tch, payback eh? Maybe I should just let the brat run free… " Broly stopped in the hallway and thought for a moment before he shook his head and kept going. He'd much rather put up with blackmail then deal with an angry king right now, though he'd have preferred neither of the two options. " I'll take it out on her when I find her.. " As he wandered down the halls looking for his charge he found himself on one of the balconies just outside the dinning hall. There leaning against the edge of the railing was a tall red haired man wearing a black two layer shirt and dark brown pants. Without even the slightest need to ask Broly knew right away that this was Slater, the half demon son of Drydin. _Great_ he though to himself _Just what I needed to top off my day_. He growled to himself and tried to think of all possible ways to avoid Slater for the moment, then he remembered someone mentioning seeing Eymbir with him when she first took off on him three hours earlier. Gritting his teeth he approached the red haired half blood and prepared for the worst. " Slater.. "

" I find any attempt you make to talk to me in the WORST possible taste… " Slater replied in a cold tone. He didn't even turn around to face the legendary warrior. Broly only rolled his eyes and shook his head before crossing his arms.

" Whatever you say kid, where's the brat? "

" Who? "

" Eymbir, I know she was with you "

" What's your point Broly? "

" My point is I want you to tell me where she's gone.. " Broly glared at the younger warrior as he turned around to face him.

" Why do you care? "

" I don't, but I'm not in the mood to put with an angry Bardock when he gets back from his mission so spill it or I'll beat it out of you… "

" You say that a lot yea know "

" Just tell me WHERE she is so this conversation can end Slater… " Before either of the men could continue speaking another young man came to a skidding stop beside Slater. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, khaki coloured shorts and an orange bandana around his neck that seemed to clash with the blonde in his black hair.

" Slater! " He huffed. " Where's Drydin? "

" He left on a mission with Bardock a few hours ago, why do you need him? " Slater replied.

" Damn, perfect time for him to leave… I needed him to help me with something "

" What was it you needed his help with? "

" Just one of those routine drills, you know how it goes… "

" Still can't really control it huh? "

" No, not really " The younger man made a face to top off his words, then his attention shifted to Broly. " Why's he here, I thought you two hated each other. "

" We do.. " Broly glowered in response. Slater eyed the legendary warrior and the younger one beside him for a moment before saying anything.

" Gauntlet… "

" What? " Gauntlet replied.

" Go with Broly here and help him find Eymbir.. "

" I don't need the kids help Slater " Broly barked. Slater ignored him.

" What, why? " Gauntlet was less then impressed with being told to work with someone like Broly.

" Because I told you to now get going " Slater moved to leave but Gauntlet grabbed his arm in protest, his black eyes fixed in a glare on his superior.

" That's no reason at all and you know it " He leered. " Besides you can't force me to work with him. "

" Actually I can. "

" How so? "

" Because I'm a middle class warrior and you're still in training. Consider this a direct command from Drydin. " That said, Slater pulled himself free of Gauntlet's grip and walked off " Think of it this way Gauntlet, you can learn something from him since you're both legendary saiyans "

" Great… " Gauntlet grumbled " Being stuck with Broly is the last thing I wanted today " he turned his attention to the irate saiyan standing in the doorway to the dinning hall. " Let's get something straight! " He barked " I wont be taking any orders from you got it? "

" Whatever… Just don't get in my way, brat " Broly nudged past the younger saiyan and strolled off, Gauntlet not far behind.

-

It had been no more then three hours since the Z Fighters had boarded Alobar's ship and headed off in search of Planet Vegeta. Everyone seemed rather calm about the situation with the exception of Goku. He still couldn't shake the feeling he got back at the world tournament after his fight with Jackal and not to mention the look on his face when Goku tried to join him on the ground after Alobar's sneak attack. Shaking his head Goku rose from his seat and paced into the back where Jackal lay half asleep on the floor.

" Jackal.. " He whispered in a low tone. Slowly the younger warriors eyes fluttered open and he looked at the older saiyan kneeling down beside him.

" Kakarot you shouldn't be back here. If Alobar finds ou-… " Jackal was cut off before he could finish.

" I know, I'm being cautious don't worry. " Goku sighed as his eyes feel upon the large wound on Jackal's chest from his earlier punishment, then they drifted to all of the new lacerations covering his back. " How are you holding up? "

" As well as a prisoner can I suppose… "

" Why are they keeping you locked up like this anyways? "

" Because they plan on using me in hopes of luring warriors like you out in the open… By now I'm sure everyone thinks I'm dead… "

" What makes you say that? "

" Well I haven't seem my home in sixteen years… "

" Hmm.. " Goku lowered his head in thought for a moment before he stood up. " I'll be right back " Jackal watched as Goku strode off and returned five minutes later with a small brown bag.

" What's that..? " He questioned when Goku pulled out a small green bean like item from the bag and handed it to him.

" It's called a Senzu bean; it'll heal your injuries " Goku motioned with his hand for Jackal to take it. Hesitantly Jackal reached for it and examined the small green bean in his fingers.

" What do I do with it? "

" You're supposed to eat it silly " Goku chuckled slightly when Jackal rolled his eyes as a way of saying I knew that or something of the like before popping it in his mouth. He sat there for a moment waiting for the bean to kick in and in a matter of minutes all of Jackal's injuries had completely healed. He shot upright in his spot and looked himself over before looking at the brown bag in Goku's hand.

" You gotta hide those. " He whispered as he pushed the bag out of view. " If Alobar finds this he'll lock you away with me.. " Goku merely nodded and tucked the Senzu beans away out of sight.

" Why don't you come with us when we land? I'm sure we can barter with them somehow.. "

" No, no I can't.. "

" Why not? "

" They'll have me sedated by the time we're in orbit. I'm not going anywhere aside from Komodia Kakarot. " Jackal looked to the floor, a flicker of pain, upset and regret in his eyes but shook his head and returned his gaze to the saiyan warrior in front of him. " You should get back to your seat; I have a feeling you'll be landing soon… "

-

" Absolutely not! " Broly howled. " You are staying put whether I have to break your legs to make you stay or not.. "

" Alright alright you don't hafta get your boxers in a bunch over it… " Eymbir replied rather unimpressed with being forced to stay put.

" Maybe you should just listen to him Eymbir.. " Gauntlet muttered.

" I would, but that would appeal to him to much.. " Eymbir stuck her tongue out at the legendary saiyans sitting beside her at the table.

" Careful, you know how Broly's always threatening to rip your tongue out Eymbir.. " Slater said with a sarcastic hint in his voice.

" But he's never really followed through " Eymbir rebuked with a sly grin.

" Would you like me to? " Broly growled. Eymbir shrunk in her seat when his azure eyes fixated on her with an ice cold glare etched in them.

" Not really… "

" Then shut up or I will… "

"Cruel and demeaning are the two words that best describe you, you know that? " Gauntlet stated rather matter-of-factly.

" No I wasn't aware, thanks for telling me " Broly sneered in return.

" You should be a little nicer to the boy, he may very well be your superior some day Broly.. " A dry voice called from behind. Broly didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

" I sincerely doubt that Gauntlet will ever surpass me Drydin, strength wise or ranks wise… " He growled in his usual irate tone.

" You underestimate him too much. " Drydin stated in return and seated himself next to his son Slater, his long sienna coloured hair slicked back in its usual style. He fixed his black eyes on the warrior beside him and put a hand on his bearded chin while he continued. " And you have very little respect for higher authorities to boot.. "

" Don't take it personally Father, he's just a prick… " Slater sighed.

" A prick? Ha, that's funny. Coming from a half-breed like you I take that as a compliment… " Broly retorted with a sarcastic grin. Slater's eyes shot open in a deadly glare at the legendary warrior sitting across from him. " Glare at me, bark at me, despise me as much as you want it's not going to change anything that happened Slater… "

" That should have been you in that ambush and you know it… "

" Not my fault and not my problem… "

" It is more the fault of you then anyone else! " Slater howled as he rose from his seat. " It should have been you out there in that battle not Jackal! It's because of YOU that Jackal is gone you conniving snake! " With that said Slater stormed off. " You should have stayed in hell! " Broly sat there staring at the empty seat in front of him now and glared fiercely at the memories of his time in hell.

" Ouch… " Gauntlet said as he watched Slater storm off down the hall.

" Broly you bring up the worst subjects when in the presence of my son.. " Drydin scolded.

" Not my fault he can't let go of it. The kid can certainly hold a grudge for a while can't he… " Broly rebuked.

" You're one to talk my son " An all to familiar voice boomed behind him.

" Oh? What do you mean Father? " Broly replied sarcastically.

" Your sarcasm isn't necessary Broly.. " Paragus scorned as he took Slater's former seat. " I refer to your grudge against Kakarot.. "

" What about you? You hold a pretty bad one against the king DAD "

" What's the point in fighting about grudges? Everyone has one so what's the big deal? " Eymbir intersected. The three older men opened their mouths to speak but were cut off when the building began to shake and rattle violently.

" What's going on? Is it a quake? " Gauntlet stammered as he shot out of his seat.

" No… This is a ship landing " Broly stated as he took off down the hall.

" Hey, Broly come back! " Eymbir called after him as she chased him down, Gauntlet, Drydin and Paragus close behind. Once outside the group stopped an watched as a gargantuan ship landed and let out a few people nearby before taking off again, shaking the entire planet as it shrank in the distance.

" What kind of ship was THAT? " Gauntlet gaped. " Was it a saiyans? "

" No, we don't have ships like that from what I remember.. " Eymbir replied. " Maybe it was one of the neighboring planet's dropping off supplies? "

" No… " Broly said flatly a little lost in thought.

" Then what was it? " Eymbir waited for the elder saiyan to reply but got nothing.

" Broly? " Gauntlet called.

" That definitely wasn't ours and it's not one of the neighboring planets.. " He finally said. " … Kakarot… "

" Again with Kakarot? Broly we don't even know where he is.. "

" What's going on? " Bardock called as he rushed over to the group of warriors.

" Bardock! " Eymbir was shocked to see him out of his debriefing with the king so early.

" What was that? "

" I don't know, but Broly seems to have some idea. "

" You should go get the king Bardock.. " Broly spoke up.

" What for? " Bardock questioned.

" Tell him his son is here… "

" How do you know that for sure? " Drydin asked not quite convinced.

" I just know now do it! "

" That's not telling us how. "

" That was a Komodian ship, Alobar's ship and if Kakarot's here you can only assume Vegeta is with him… " Broly hissed in return. All the warriors exchanged odd glances before Bardock took off to fetch the king.

" Broly how do you know that Kakarot's here? " Eymbir asked as she paced to his side. Broly grinned wickedly before he replied.

" I'd know his energy anywhere, that's how… "


	6. Chapter 6

" Wow, so this is Planet Vegeta huh? " Goku gaped as he surveyed his surroundings.

" It's not like you haven't been here before Clown… " Vegeta growled, crossing his arms with utter displeasure.

" Aw come on Vegeta how could I possibly remember anything about the place I was a baby last time I was here. "

" Just don't embarrass yourself in front of anyone. " With that said Vegeta headed off towards the central building he remembered to be the King's dwellings.

" Hey, wait a second Vegeta! " Goku called as he dashed after his fellow warrior. " Do you even know where you're going? "

" Of course I do idiot, I used to live here to in case you've forgotten. "

" Dad maybe we should just trust Vegeta this time around. I mean, it's not like we really know where we are. " Gohan intersected. Goku turned around to face his family pacing behind him. He hadn't wanted them to come along especially not Pan but with Alobar insisting so much, his sons pleading to go with him and his friends trying to assure him they'd be fine he really didn't have much of a choice BUT to bring them.

" I know I know, I'm just a little worried that's all. " He finally replied.

" Worried about what? " Goten asked a little confused as to why his father was still being so cautious. " Nothings happened so far right? So what could possibly go wrong? "

" Oh I'm sure there's a lot that could go wrong at this point… " Goku sighed. His sons just laughed to themselves before pulling their father along to catch up with Trunks, Pan and Vegeta.

" Relax Dad I'm sure everything will be fine. " Gohan mused. Goku still wasn't quite convinced though. He knew there was something off about all this he just couldn't figure out what that was. The feeling he had before his fight with Jackal and the one looming over him like a vulture during the whole trip here still plagued him. The images of the fight, Alobar's sneak attack on Jackal and the whole ordeal in the ship danced around through his head as he searched through them all trying to figure out the situation at hand. He played over everything both the prince and his captive had said to him and still he could put no truth to either of their words. Goku was just about to stop and turn around to leave when the sudden sound of Vegeta's angry voice snapped him out of his thought induced trance.

" KAKAROT! " Vegeta barked. Goku jumped back in shock at the ferocity of Vegeta's voice making its rude intrusion into his thoughts.

" What? " He stammered in return.

" Were you even listening to a word I just said? "

" Heh, sorry I guess I was a little spaced out. " Goku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" So you didn't hear me at all is that right? "

" No, sorry. "

" Ugh, WHY do I even bother with you Clown… " Vegeta was less then impressed with his fellow warrior and started storming off again.

" Vegeta hang on-… " Just as Goku was about to dash off after his friend a sudden flicker of panic rang through him when he caught wind of a familiar, threatening energy. " What in the world? " He whipped his head around this way and that trying to pinpoint its exact whereabouts.

" Now what are you doing? " Vegeta growled when he realized Goku was still standing there.

" That energy, I know it… " Was all he got in return.

" What are you blabbering about…? "

" Can't you feel it? This energy is immense! "

" No Kakarot I can-… " Vegeta was cut off before he could finish by the same flicker of panic Goku had felt upon feeling the energy. " Now I feel it. "

" I feel it to, but where the heck is it coming from? " Trunks questioned. The small group of warriors backed together as the energy seemed to draw ever closer. At this point they hadn't the slightest clue who was friend and who was foe so letting their guard down was out of the question. As soon as a fleet of soldiers landed in front of them looking ready for a battle, Goku and Vegeta prepared for the worst.

" Prince Vegeta? My god is that really you? " One of the soldiers gaped.

" Who else could it POSSIBLY be I wonder… " Vegeta spat. " Now what's the meaning of this? "

" So then I can only assume that this is Kakarot right? " Another soldier asked. Goku eyed the tall red haired man that made his way to the head of the group.

" I might be… " He said. The red haired man only smiled in return seemingly unfazed by Goku's obvious discomfort with the situation.

" Heh, your father's going to be very happy to see you. " He motioned to the others to stand down. " Forgive their rudeness Prince Vegeta. They still need a bit of work. "

" Hmph. And just who might you be? " Vegeta growled.

" My apologies. " The man bowed before continuing. " My name is Slater, I'm one of the middle class soldiers here. "

" I see… " Vegeta straightened his posture and elbowed his son to do the same. Goku however remained in his protective stance still unsure if these soldiers could be trusted.

" I assume you wish to see your father Prince Vegeta. " Slater continued.

"Oh please, enough with the Prince thing already. You're a middle class soldier. " Vegeta snapped as he waltzed towards the group of warriors.

" As you wish Vegeta. " Slater bowed his head as the Prince and his son walked past then turned his attention back to Goku. " Will you be accompanying him Kakarot? " At first Goku was hesitant to do anything. _This definitely isn't the energy I was sensing… But where the heck is it coming from? I can't seem to pinpoint it at all._ After deliberating his options Goku finally gave in when his eldest son nudged him to move.

" Heh, sure why not. And you don't have to keep calling me Kakarot. " He replied. Slater looked at him oddly for a moment before questioning him.

" Uhh well, what should we call you then? "

" Just call me Goku. "

-

" Man Slater sure is taking his sweet time isn't he? " Gauntlet sighed rather bored.

" Wouldn't you be taking your time if you were in Slater's position? " Eymbir retorted. Gauntlet merely shrugged at her remark.

" Maybe, maybe not. "

" Alright you two knock it off. " A nearby elite ordered. Eymbir and Gauntlet just ignored his command and carried on the conversation to spite him.

" Eymbir, Gauntlet… " Drydin scolded. The two younger saiyans immediately quieted themselves upon hearing the tone in his voice. " You two need to be on your BEST behavior. " He nodded his head in the direction of Slater and his returning fleet. " This is the king's son after all. You must show him the same respect you would when in King Vegeta's presence. " The young ones nodded in unison and waited for the elites to finish their duty before investigating things for themselves. They quickly and quietly slunk over to the new comers to get a better look before they were hauled away to the king. Almost as soon as they reached them Eymbir nearly fell forward when she saw who was standing there with the Prince.

" Whoa, easy there kiddo. " Goku said as he caught her. " You alright? "

" You, I KNEW it was you! " Eymbir blurted out. " You're Kakarot right? "

" Uhh, yeah I am but-... " Goku was cut off before he could finish.

" Geez, scare the crap outta him much? " Gauntlet commented.

" Heh, sorry guess I shoulda thought about that first eh? " Eymbir grinned. Gauntlet just rolled his eyes.

" Yea think? "

" You two are quite the characters. " Goku chuckled. " What're your names? "

" Uhh, I'm Eymbir and this here is Gauntlet. " Eymbir elbowed Gauntlet in the gut when she said his name making him step back a bit. Goku shook his head with a grin at the two of them. _Typical kids_ He thought to himself. It reminded him of his sons when they were younger.

" Are you two even supposed to be over here? " Goku asked never losing his smile.

" No not really but Eymbir's willing to risk almost anything as you can see… " Gauntlet made a face at his friend.

" Goku! " Trunks called from the walkway leading to one of the central buildings. " Are you coming? "

" Just gimme a sec! " Goku called back. Trunks nodded in return and quickly trotted off to catch up to his father who was already on his way to the king's throne room.

" Uhh, I thought your name was Kakarot. " Gauntlet questioned.

" Well it is, but I wasn't raised by the name. " Goku replied.

" What name were you raised by then? "

" My grandfather called me Goku so that's the name I prefer to use really. "

" Huh, so you have two names? " Eymbir more or less stated then asked. Before she could get her answer Drydin grabbed the two younger saiyans by the back of their shirts and lifted them off the ground.

" You two know where you SHOULD be correct? " He scolded yet again.

" … Over there? " Eymbir pointed to where Tora and Fasha stood off to the side.

" Well then, if you're certain as to where you SHOULD be then why are you over here? "

" That's my fault sir. I got a little carried away with the conversation. " Goku interrupted. Drydin looked him up and down for a moment before dropping the two young warriors.

" You two should be thankful that he's taking the heat for you. Finish your little chat then get yourselves off to the side with Tora before Bardock shows up and finds you here. " As Drydin turned to leave Goku quickly tried to stop him when he registered who he was talking about.

" Hang on a sec! " He called. Drydin stopped immediately and turned his head. " Bardock's on his way here? "

" Yes, but I believe the king wishes to see both you and Prince Vegeta before anything else happens… " Drydin said flatly.

" Wow really? Bummer… " Goku scratched his head trying to come up with a way to get out of going to see the king almost the moment he got here.

" But I'm sure we can arrange for you to speak with him later on. " Drydin continued.

" You can really do that? "

" Of course. I am one of the king's elites after all. When you're ready to see the king inform my son, Slater, and we'll see to it the meeting is set up. "

" Thanks a lot... Uhh… " Goku paused now just realizing he still didn't know this mans name.

" Drydin. "

" Heh, thank you Drydin. " With that said Drydin took his leave and Goku let out a sigh of relief.

" Phew.. Thought I'd never get outta that one… "

" Not interested in seeing the king eh? " Eymbir said slyly.

" At the moment? No not really… " Goku replied with his usual smile. Eymbir and Gauntlet couldn't help but laugh to themselves about it.

" Don't let King Vegeta hear you say that… " Gauntlet snickered. Goku just shook his head playfully.

" So where's this Tora you're supposed to be with right about now? " Goku asked crossing his arms.

" Over there. " Eymbir pointed again. " But you might as well stay with us if you want to see Bardock. "

" Oh? "

" Tora and Fasha are in Bardock's crew. "

" I see. " Before Goku could say anymore Eymbir grabbed his wrist and pulled him off towards the two saiyan warriors standing near the staircase leading to the launch deck, Gauntlet in hot pursuit.

" Whoa easy kiddo! " Tora said as Eymbir came to a halt in front of them. Goku was shocked that she was able to pull him like that and rubbed his wrist where Eymbir had grabbed him.

" That's some grip you've got sweetheart. " He said with amazement.

" Ehh, sorry about that. I'm still in training. " Eymbir replied sheepishly.

" You need to learn to control yourself a little better hotshot. " Fasha remarked. " You could hurt someone if you're not careful. "

" Oh no it's no big deal really. " Goku interrupted, throwing his hands up in mock defense. " I just wasn't expecting her grip to be so strong that's all. " Tora couldn't help but laugh slightly.

" Well that's not surprising. Most everyone here doesn't expect Eymbir to be capable of a lot of what she does especially at her age. " Tora grinned as the young saiyan gave Gauntlet a bit of a cocky glare to go with his statement. Goku was about to respond when a voice broke out behind him sending a chill down his spine.

" Well, she is Ninev and Erio's daughter Tora… " The voice was cold and deep. _That voice.._ Goku slowly turned his head hoping his hearing was betraying him but found he was right. A small ripple of what felt like fear ran through his body and his hair stood on end when he made eye contact with the man standing behind him. " I'm no more pleased to see you then you are to see me Kakarot… " The man growled utterly disgusted. Goku swallowed hard and backed away a bit.

" No way… " The man standing before him was none other then Broly, the legendary saiyan he thought was dead…


	7. Chapter 7

" Scout! " Chichi called out for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. " Oh, where on Earth did that girl get to. Scout! " In all her years as a mother she never anticipated it would be her daughter that ended up causing the most trouble when she got older. Even Goten wasn't this much of a handful at her age. " I'll bet that her behavior has everything to do with Goku's bad habits… " Finally Chichi gave in and started headed back to the house with a sigh. " Worst comes to worst I'll just call Bulma and ask her to give me hand. " Almost as soon as those words left her mouth a black haired girl jumped out of the brush nearby the path leading back to the house. " Scout where have you been? " Chichi scolded. " I've been calling you for over an hour now! "

" Heh, sorry Mama. I got a little lost on the way back… " Scout replied sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head with a grin. Chichi just sighed again an shook her head.

" What am I going to do with you..? " She muttered before ushering Scout inside. " Wash up, it's almost time for dinner. "

" Aww OK.. " Scout huffed as she strolled inside and washed her hands before seating herself at the table while her mother finished up with dinner. She fidgeted in her seat impatiently while her thoughts trailed off to the events of the World Tournament before Goku had left with her brothers. The thought that they were off having some sort of adventure bothered her a little and she'd spent all this time since they'd departed trying to figure out a way to get there herself. " Hey Mama? "

" Yes Scout? " Chichi replied without ever taking her eyes of the steaming food in front of her.

" How long do you think Dad will be? "

" Oh I don't know. You know how your father is. For all we know it could be anywhere from a few days to a few months. "

" So how come I couldn't go with them? "

" You know why you couldn't go Scout. "

" It's not like anything bad would happen if I went. I mean Dad, Gohan AND Goten are there. Even Pan got to go… "

" What did your father say? " Chichi asked with a stern expression as she turned to face her daughter. Scout sighed and rest her head on the table.

" Dad said no… "

" Then that's the same answer you'll be getting from me. " Chichi finished as she waved the ladle in her hand ending the conversation. Scout however was not about to give up on this. She knew there was something going on up there on that planet Alobar had mentioned to Vegeta and her father and there was no way she was going to let her brothers have all the fun. As soon as dinner was over Scout retired to her room to formulate a plan that would convince her mother to let her go no matter what.

-

" How is this possible! You died that day! " Goku gaped.

" Really now? I didn't think it was all that obvious. I only have a gargantuan scar on my chest from you and your little brats… " Broly growled sarcastically as he pointed to the large scar just over his heart. " Anything else you want to point out before I beat the life out of you? "

Yo, CHILL Mr. Legend… " Eymbir intersected with an unamused look on her face.

" Eymbir I swear if you get in between me and my goal you'll be in for one hell of a wakeup call kid… " Broly spat in return. Eymbir simply waved her hand at him and made a face dismissing his comment.

" Bahh! I'd like to see you try with Tora and Fasha standin right there you over grown pocket-watch! " To top off her words she stuck her tongue out at him again ignoring his obvious agitation. Broly just closed his eyes and muttered curses under his breath.

" Over grown pocket-watch? "He hissed. Eymbir nodded with her arms crossed.

" Yes that's what I said, you don't gotta repeat after me for a cracker. " She snickered as Broly took a step forward with an irate snarl on his face.

" Say that again. "

" Why you didn't hear me the first time? " Eymbir croaked with a sly grin. Broly's hand met his face and he sighed heavily through clenched teeth.

" You're on my last nerve brat… "

" Really? I thought I was there already. Must be losing my touch. " Eymbir cracked up laughing as she jumped out of the way of Broly's fist then made a quick beeline and hid behind Goku when he moved to grab her.

" Hey, leave me outta this! " Goku stammered looking behind him at the young warrior then back to the irate saiyan in front of him.

" Like he can protect you anyways… " Broly sneered.

" Oh I'm sure he could if he wanted to Broly… " Another all to familiar voice glowered from behind him. Now Goku was at a loss for what to think about his situation. Behind Broly stood his older brother Raditz, with Nappa, Turles and Paragus not far behind him.

" Whoa, talk about a blast from the past… " He thought aloud.

" How nice of you to finally join us Kakarot. " Paragus said in a darkly sarcastic tone.

" Tell us brother, what have you been up to all these years eh? " Raditz said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

" Raditz, there's no need for the sarcasm. " Another voice broke out from the staircase behind Tora and Fasha making Goku freeze on the spot. _That voice? Why does it sound so familiar? "_ He thought to himself.

" And just what took YOU so long? " Eymbir glared at the man walking up the stairs.

" Just had a bit of unfinished business I needed to take care of that's all. " He replied. Eymbir was not convinced in the slightest.

" You lie. " She jumped out from behind Goku and stormed over to the soldier with the same angry glare. " You'd think you'd WANT to be here the moment your youngest son arrived Bardock... "

" It's not that I didn't want to be here, I just got a little tied up. " Bardock retorted staring the younger saiyan down.

" Wait a sec. " Goku interrupted. " YOU'RE Bardock? " Bardock's attention immediately turned to his youngest son. The one he hadn't seen since he'd been sent away to that planet in the northern galaxy. He looked him in the eye for a moment searching for the right words before he said anything to him.

" Yeah that's right. " He finally said. Goku shook his head in utter shock at this point.

" Whoa, this is unreal… " He started. " I had no idea I looked so much like you. " Bardock couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

" I'm not surprised you do Kakarot… Or do you prefer Goku? " Bardock asked. Goku merely shrugged with a smile.

" Either or is alright really. " Goku was about to say something else when he caught the sound of someone snickering behind his father.

" Eymbir, knock it off… " Gauntlet elbowed his friend trying to silence her.

" Sorry, I just find it kinda funny to see Bardock having a family moment like this… " Eymbir half laughed out her words which only made Gauntlet clasp his hand over her mouth. Goku couldn't help but laugh a little himself at the two of them.

" You remind me a lot of my daughter. " He said finally. Before Eymbir even had a chance to remove Gauntlet's hand from her face to reply Bardock almost tripped and fell forward making both her and Gauntlet stop everything.

" You have a daughter? " He coughed. Goku looked his father in the eye a little shocked himself at his reaction. _If that's how he reacts to the news about my daughter I can only imagine what he'd do if I told him about my sons and granddaughter…_ He thought to himself before he responded.

" Uhh, yeah I do. " He said. " She's back on Earth though. "

" What's the matter Bardock? Don't like the idea of being a grandfather? " Fasha chuckled. Bardock just rolled his eyes at the thought of it all. It was shocking enough to see his son after all these years let alone to find out the same day that his youngest boy has a child.

" No I'm just a little shocked that Kakarot has a kid is all… " He replied.

" Oh, heh guess I should have said kids. " Goku stated rubbing his head with a sheepish grin. Bardock's jaw dropped in utter disbelief the moment Goku finished speaking.

" Kids? "

-

" The answer is no Scout! " Chichi scolded as the broom handle met her other hand. Scout really didn't like trying to defy her mother especially if there was a broom handy. She hadn't been on the receiving end of it, nor had her brothers but they had told her stories about it before. From what they said it sounded like it didn't matter if she really took a swing at you or not. If Chichi had a broom you'd better run for the hills, that was the message Scout got from her brothers.

" Aww but Mom I won't get myself into trouble honest! " She pleaded. " And if things get rough I'll have the capsule with me to get home right away! " Scout had already talked to Bulma about going to Planet Vegeta to catch up with her brothers and father earlier while her mother was out shopping. At first Bulma was reluctant to agree but after discussing it with Videl and Krillin she was all for it in the end knowing that both Goku and Vegeta were already there.

" Really Chichi I don't see a problem with it at all. I'll give her the fastest ship we've got so she'll be there in less then an hour. " Bulma stated. " Besides both Goku AND Vegeta are there as well as Gohan, Goten and Trunks and I doubt very much that they'd let anything happen to Scout. "

" See Mama? I wouldn't be in any real danger. " Scout added, a pleading look in her eyes.

" I dunno, I just don't like the idea of you being out there Scout… " Chichi sighed. " Do you even know how to fly that thing? "

" Of course I do! Trunks gave me lessons every time I came here. " Scout held her hands up in mock prayer. " Please Mama please? " Chichi thought for a moment longer before she finally gave in.

" Oh alright. But you promise that you'll come back here if things get to wild. "

" I will I promise. " Scout gave her mother a quick hug before turning to Bulma and snatching up the capsule she had in her hand. Bulma couldn't hold in her laughter at Scout's enthusiasm.

" Well you seem rearing to go. "

" Well she is Goku's daughter. " Krillin stated to no one in particular.

" That's what worries me. " Chichi muttered. Suddenly she got an idea and looked at Krillin hopefully. " Say you wouldn't mind going with Scout would you Krillin? "

" What? M-m-m-m-me? " He threw his hands up in mock defense. Videl and Bulma both caught on to what Chichi had in mind and tried to assist in persuading the man to go.

" Oh come on Krillin, it'll make Chichi feel better if someone goes with her. " Videl coaxed.

" But why me? Why can't someone else do it? " Krillin complained. All three women gave him a very stern look as they crossed their arms and replied in unison.

" There is no one else. " As the three of them stared Krillin down, the short man frantically looked from side to side but suddenly realized there really was nobody else to send with Scout and the young half saiyan didn't look like she was about to wait for someone else to show up. Finally he hung his head with a sigh of defeat realizing he wasn't going to get out of this.

" Alright I'll go with her. " Krillin reluctantly climb aboard the ship with Scout and sat down in one of the seats beside her. " The only reason I'm doing this is because Goku's my friend and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to one of his kids… "

" What are you muttering about Krillin? " Scout's voice broke his concentration making him turn to face her.

" Huh? Oh uh, it's nothing Scout. " He assured her " So uh, d'you really know how to fly this thing? " He half hoped she didn't so he wouldn't have to go. Unfortunately that was just wishful thinking on his part as a wide grin spread across the girls features.

" Damn straight I do! " Scout replied. Without even waiting for Krillin to respond Scout cranked the key making the engine roar to like and before they knew it, the ship was off the ground and out of the Earth's orbit headed straight to Planet Vegeta and the dangers awaiting the inhabitants of the blood red planet…


	8. Chapter 8

Dank, mouldy and depressing. Those were the three words that came to mind when Jackal thought of how best to describe his prison on planet Komodia. The walls were thick with a slime so rancid it made even the rats gag and turn their noses up to the room.

" At least THEY have a way out of here... " Jackal grumbled to himself flicking another rock across the wet, mouldy floor. " I don't understand how anyone can live like this... " He rolled over onto his back, all to used to the darkness of the square barred room. Sighing he let his thoughts wander back to a time when he was free on his home planet with his family, his friends, and his comrades. He knew his fleet had been attacked but he still had no idea as to how many were killed along with his parents. Turning his head to the rot iron door he retraced the events of that day in his mind. Over and over he played it until his head started to hurt from concentrating so hard. Finally he spat in disgust and pushed himself up off the ground. " What am I doing...? Why am I just laying here wasting away like this, I should be out by now! " The young saiyan growled angrily and threw himself at the bars trying to break them in a futile attempt for freedom.

Occasionally the odd passerby would give him a look but other than that the guards of Komodia were used Jackal's outbursts by now. Sometimes he could go on for hours banging against the gate, attacking the walls just trying ANYTHING he could to break free but it always ended the same. It didn't matter how many bones he broke or how much blood he lost he still couldn't put a dent in anything. " God damn it! " Jackal smacked his hands against the bars in defeat, resting his head on his forearm glaring at everything on the other side.

" Quiet down in there! " One of the guards hissed. Jackal simply cast his icy look in his direction before flipping him off irate. As he was turning to back into his cell the sudden sound of a pod of Komodians moving out caught his attention. Out of boredom he strolled back to take a look, but what he saw almost made him freeze. There amongst the lizard like soldiers stood a tall brown haired man. A man that looked almost exactly like one of the soldiers Jackal remembered from the ambush sixteen years ago.

" It can't be... " He muttered. He moved as close to the gate as he could to get a closer look at the warrior. " Come on move it... " Almost as if to answer him the man moved revealing the saiyan tail swishing behind him. His brown pants and white shirt were a little tattered and torn from battle but there was no doubt in Jackal's mind that this was a saiyan from the ambushed fleet. " I don't believe it... This can't be real, he's dead. I saw him die. " He pushed off the bars and shook his head. " I must be losing it in here. There's no way in hell that's him... " Feeling almost broken Jackal leaned back against the furthest wall and slumped down to the floor trying to retreat into himself to escape the horrid world just outside his cage.

-

" So let me get this straight. You tried to take on Frieza alone? " Goku gapped.

" Yeah, TRIED about sums it up... " Bardock replied nonchalantly.

" Whoa. That was pretty brave of you considering the time it happened. "

" You're the first to say that Kakarot... "

" Really? "

" Everyone else calls it reckless... "

" Because it WAS reckless. " Slater spat in between his gnawing on a piece of bread. By this time Goku and the others had gotten used to the atmosphere and settled in to the new environment. While everyone else had wandered off to explore the place Goku had decided to take some time to get to know what his father was like albeit, he'd never known him when he was a child. But by now it had been hours since he last saw his sons and he was beginning to worry. He tried to keep listening but his eyes wandered down the halls wondering if his family would turn up soon.

" Fine fine, I'll admit it was a fool move to think I could take him on at my level but that's all in the past. Besides, my son has taken care of that tyrant now... "

" Exactly, your SON Bardock... Speaking of which. Goku, you alright? " The sound of Slater calling his name made Goku snap out of his daze.

" Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine. Sorry I'm just worried about my boys. I haven't seen them in a while. " He replied with a worried smile.

" If that's the case why don't we go find them? " Bardock more stated then asked as he got up from his place at the table, Slater not far behind him.

" You sure? I don't want to rush you I-... " Goku was cut off before he could say any more.

" Nonsense. If you're worried about your sons then we'll go with you to find them Goku. " Slater motioned for the Earth dwelling saiyan to lead the way. Reluctantly Goku got up and started down the halls looking for his boys. He hadn't been looking for very long when he came across the younger saiyan girl from earlier.

" Eymbir what are you doing here? " Bardock demanded. " You're supposed to be in training right now. " Eymbir ducked the moment she heard Bardock's voice then slowly turned her head to face him.

" Well... Uhhh, you see. It's like this... " She started. Already she could tell Bardock wasn't about to believe any stories this time just by the look on his face. " I was kinda... Given the boot? " She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

" You were kicked out? " Slater asked.

" How in the world did you manage that Eymbir... " Bardock sighed covering his eyes.

" I have a reason for it I swear..." Eymbir was about to finish when Goku started to laugh a bit.

" Yeah you remind me of my girl alright. You two are almost exactly alike, you could be twins! " He stated with the same smile he always bore.

" You keep mentioning your daughter. Might I as why she stayed behind? " Slater inquired.

" Oh uhh, I just didn't want her to get hurt that's all. She's too young to be out here and besides that. Her mother would kill me if anything happened to her while she was with me. "

" But you've got your sons with you right? " Eymbir cut in.

" True, but they're a lot older then she is. " Goku retorted.

" What about the other little girl? "

" Oh, you mean Pan? She's my granddaughter, I don't really have much say with her I'm afraid. " Goku chuckled when Eymbir made a face trying to understand it all.

" And Broly hates YOU? Heh... "

" Well... " Goku thought for a moment before he shrugged and crossed his arms. " Ahh, I can't really explain why he hates me. It's complicated. " He couldn't help but laugh when the younger saiyan cracked up and fell to the ground.

" Take it easy. " Gohan chuckled. " What's all this about Dad? "

" I dunno really, she just likes to laugh I guess. " Goku replied with a grin as he watched Eymbir sit up and try to keep a straight face. Suddenly she jumped up quite serious scaring everyone half out of their skins. " What's the matter? "

" I ALMOST forgot! You came here on a REALLY big ship right? " She questioned the saiyan of Earth as she pointed to him.

" Uhh... Yeah I did, why? " Goku replied quite confused by Eymbir's sudden switch in energy.

" What kinda ship was that? I mean who was piloting it? "

" Whoa whoa slow down silly one at a time. I don't know what kind of ship it was and I can't really remember who was piloting it. Why do you want know anyway Eymbir? "

" I just want to know what the guys onboard looked like really... "

" Well, they looked kinda like lizards to me. " As soon as those words left Goku's mouth the air around them seemed to change. He turned his head to meet the faces of those standing near him only to find they all bore the same horrified expression. " What's wrong? "

" You were aboard a Komodian vessel? " Slater spoke in a more serious tone then before and his eyes seemed steely.

" I think that's what they were. " Goku stammered

" Can any of you remember what any of their names were? " Bardock questioned harshly.

"I think one of them mentioned the name Alobar a few times but other than that I can't remember anything else that really stood out. " Gohan intersected.

" Their prince? You were brought here by their prince? " Eymbir asked dumbfounded. It wasn't like the Komodian's to return lost Saiyan's to their home planet without some scheme behind it all.

" Well he DID call himself Prince Alobar. He said he was going to bring us to the newly restored Planet Vegeta but he never did say why... " Trunks added. " I do recall him having a Saiyan prisoner with him though... "

" Oh, that's right. I fought with him back on Earth! " Goku exclaimed. Bardock's heart skipped a beat and he grabbed his son by the shoulders turning his body to face him.

" Do you know what his name was? " He more demanded than anything else. Goku looked his father dead in the eye for a moment before he responded.

" Jackal... His name was Jackal... "

-

" Scout are you SURE you know what you're doing in there? " Krillin questioned the young half saiyan tinkering away with the broken control panel.

" Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Bulma gave me a book to refer to in case I forget anything Trunks taught me. " Scout replied, her head buried deep in the circuits of the motherboard. Krillin merely sighed trying to figure out exactly how he'd gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

" This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I came over to Bulma's for the radar this morning... " Almost as soon as Krillin finished, the power cut out through the entire ship.

" I can fix that! " Scout called out from the jumble of wires and chips.

" I hope so, or we'll end up as some space monsters appetizer before you know it! "

" Relax Krillin, there's no space monsters lurking around waiting to gobble us up. We would have sensed them if there were... " A few more tinkering and tampering sounds echoed through the ship before the hum of the engines roared through the still air and the lights flickered back to life. " There, all fixed! " Scout crawled out with a triumphant grin plastered on her face as she dusted herself off.

" You sure you're not Vegeta's kid? " Krillin thought aloud.

" Huh? " Scout gave him a confused look.

" Never mind. Let's get back on course before we drift too far off and end up on Namek or something... " With that said he and Scout returned to the cockpit and sped back on course to Planet Vegeta.

-

" Come on we gotta go after them! " Eymbir growled angrily.

" Eymbir, by now they've reached Komodia there's no point in rushing in like that. " Bardock tried to remain as calm as he could in the king's presence, but he couldn't shake the burning feeling he had to go marching in there himself to rescue Jackal and he wasn't the only one. Slater to wished to barge in to rescue his childhood friend.

" I don't understand what the problem is, we know he's alive thanks to Goku so why can't we just take some of the stealth pods and go in? " He snarled trying his best to stay a bit more professional.

" It's far too dangerous to send a fleet into Komodian territory Slater. You yourself know this so it's out of the question. " King Vegeta's voice boomed through the throne room like thunder rolling across an open field.

" But sire, I beg you to reconsider. If we could rescue Jackal he could provide VITAL information about the Komodian's and Lothar's stronghold. He may even be able to lead us to Yulema! "

" Enough Slater! " The king roared. " No more discussion! I will not endanger the sanctuary of Planet Vegeta for one warrior. "

" Sire, forgive me for this intrusion. " Drydin begain. " But, think about Ninev and Erio and how they risked everything to rescue our falling and fallen warriors in the ambush. They died to protect what they knew. Right now any intelligence we have of the race is our most vital weapon. The more we know of them and what they're capable of the better off we will be when it comes to protecting the larger masses. " After Drydin finished the king thought long and hard before he said any more.

" Very well... I will allow a small fleet to take the stealth pods and infiltrate Komodia and I mean a VERY small fleet. Get in and get out with no casualties understood? "

" Understood sire. " The troops all bowed and walked out leaving the king to his thoughts.

" I'm going! " Eymbir howled the moment she stepped onto the launch deck.

" Absolutely not! " Bardock ordered. " I won't have you out there risking your life for this! "

" If it helps, I'll go with her. " Goku spoke up. Everyone looked at him a little shocked.

" You sure that's a good idea Dad? We don't even know what we're up against yet. " Gohan stammered.

" True, but whoever goes with me will so I should be fine. "

" Then it's settled. You will accompany Eymbir and myself to Planet Komodia... Am I to assume you're coming as well? " Slater nodded his head in the direction of the Saiyan striding towards them.

" Sure, why not... " Broly retorted in his sarcastic tone.

" B-Broly's coming? " Goku stuttered. He watched as the legendary saiyan stopped momentarily and cast his icy azure eyes in his direction before proceeding to one of the stealth pods. " Are you sure this is a good idea? "

" Who knows, he may be helpful and he may not. It all depends on his mood really... " Slater muttered as he crawled into one of the other stealth pods. " You know how to run one of these right Eymbir? "

" Yeah, I had two weeks' worth of training last month. " She replied.

" Good. Then you and Goku can pilot one together. Show him the ropes so he'll know for next time. " With that, Slater closed the lid to his pod and prepared for takeoff Broly already one step ahead of everyone else. Eymbir quickly clambered into the front seat of the bigger of the stealth pods and readied it for the journey ahead.

" Be careful Dad... " Goten mumbled as he gave his father a quick hug before watching him depart with the other warriors on course to Planet Komodia and the dangers lurking within...


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost four hours since the fleet left Vegeta en route to Planet Komodia to rescue Jackal, the saiyan thought to have been dead for sixteen long years. There had been speculation that Jackal had been captured but no one expected him to be alive after all this time. As the group traveled on mixed emotions ran through each of the four warriors present.

Goku seemed rather calm but worried and excited at the same time, something that wasn't uncommon of him when going to face a stronger opponent. That just goes without saying that he expected a fight none the less even though he hoped to get out without much difficulty.

Broly, he was merely looking for an excuse to get off the planet for a bit and any chance to take on the Komodians' on their home land was a chance worth taking as far as he was concerned. However one thing bothered him a bit. The thought of seeing Jackal, the warrior that took HIS place in battle during the ambush, made him stop and think about all that had happened from that point on. He never really cared that he could have stopped a lot of what was going on, but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he really been up there instead of the young saiyan. "The only reason the brat even went was because they promised to make him an elite when he returned..." Broly growled to himself. Growing frustrated with himself he shook the thoughts from his head and closed his eyes for the remainder of the journey.

Eymbir was far from the thoughts of the ambush or the possibility that they may have to fight their way off Komodia. She was more concerned about meeting the soldier she'd been dreaming about for so long. It was an odd feeling she had, but Eymbir knew that this wasn't going to be the only time she'd be seeing Komodia up close. She'd conveniently left out a vision she'd gotten before takeoff of her and a few others back on Komodia facing their leaders. "Only problem is... Who the hell were the guy in black and that chick in the grey shirt?" Thinking long and hard Eymbir almost completely blocked out the fact the Goku had tapped her on the shoulder until the last minute making her jump.

"Whoa, easy!" Goku said rather shocked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Well yea did yea nut case..." Eymbir panted. "Scared the crap outta me..." She cast an annoyed look back at the older warrior who only laughed a bit in return.

"Anyways, what were you just talking about? What guy in black and girl in grey?"

"Hmm?" Now she remembered. Obviously she had forgotten that he was in the back seat and could probably hear everything she was saying. "Oh uhh, nobody. Just some people in a dream I had that's all" She smiled trying to pass off her story. Goku just eyed her with a typical fatherly _I don't really buy it but alright_ look and sat back in his seat. Eymbir silently sighed relieved that he didn't question her further.

The only one that seemed remotely focused on the mission at this point was Slater. He had his eyes fixed straight ahead of them since takeoff, the only thing on his mind being Komodia and Jackal. The thought that he was to be one of the ones to rescue his childhood friend was something he found he could take a lot of pride in but there was something holding him back from expressing that.

"What if he's changed...?" Was the one thing Slater feared most. "What if he's not how he was. He has been on that damned planet most of his life..." Now Slater was worried that instead of saving his friend, he may in fact have to _put him down_ because of what happened to him on the Komodians planet. Slater was sure he'd had all this figured out and was about to radio over to everyone else of the plans when someone radioed into him scaring him half out of his wits.

"Slater, this is command central. What's your status?" The voice echoed over the line. The middle class warrior sighed before responding.

"Command central, this is Slater. So far so good, we're just entering Komodia's atmosphere and we should be on the outskirts of their capital in a matter of minutes." Slater replied.

"The capital you say?"

"That's correct. We had one of the fleet do a scan and he pinpointed Jackal's general location which happened to be the prisons of the capital."

"Very good, keep it clean and keep it short Slater. We want you all home for dinner" Slater laughed with the soldier on the other end of the line before cutting the conversation short and returning to his duty. He quickly radioed to the fleet of the plans upon landing on Komodia, entering the capital and retrieving Jackal before heading back the pods. It was to be no easy task but he knew that they were up to the challenge.

-

Meanwhile back on Vegeta, the small ship that read Capsule Corp. in big black letters had just landed on the red planet and already Krillin was regretting this. Apparently Scout had underestimated where the landing deck was and almost crashed the ship. That alone got the attention of all the saiyans in the area but what Krillin had feared most was bumping into his friends, which he did.

"Krillin, why'd you bring Scout here? Dad left her at home for a reason." Gohan debated. He knew his father wasn't going to be very happy to see Scout here but there wasn't much he could do at this point, she was already here. "Man oh man is Dad going to be mad or what?"

"Maybe it's not as bad as we think Gohan" Goten said trying to calm his brother even though he was just as worried.

"Not as bad?" Gohan sighed and scratched his head lost in thought for a moment. "Scout, does Mom even know you're here?"

"Yeah, about that..." Krillin spoke up. "See, your Mom, Bulma and Videl pretty much encouraged her to go... Well, encouraged ME to go with her I mean..."

"What? Mom LET her come here?" Gohan was shocked that Chi-Chi would give in like that. "Well OK then... I guess we should show you around and worry about explaining this to Dad when he gets back..."

-

While all that was transpiring on Planet Vegeta and Komodia was under way, the Earth was none the wiser of their threats. Instead the Earth was busy puttering away with its daily duty.

For some of Earths inhabitants however, today was more a day of play then work. Yamcha had gotten together with his old friends Tien and Chiaotzu and headed off to the carnival in town with them and his girlfriend.

"You sure they won't mind that I'm here Yamcha..?" The woman asked for the fifth time since they'd gotten here, her long black hair tied back in a tight ponytail.

"Hey will you relax Kazue. Seriously they won't mind at all, if they do they'll say something alright?" Yamcha replied wrapping an arm around Kazue's waist. The grey eyed woman just smiled back at him trying not to let on that she felt awkward being among so many people. She knew that nobody could tell she wasn't of their race but she couldn't help but feel out of place. She looked down at her tail wrapped around her tucked into the loops of her grey pants like a belt wondering if anyone would notice.

"I'd hate to have to explain this to everyone..." Kazue sighed and hung her head in slight defeat.

"Kazue, you coming?" Yamcha yelled back to her. Kazue's head snapped up to see that the three men were a little ways ahead of her now.

"Must have been out of it more than I thought." She was about to run up ahead to catch up with them when an all too familiar noise echoed over the white headphones around her neck. "What?" She pulled her modified scouter over her ears and listened closer. "It can't be..."

"Kazue, everything alright back there?"

"Yeah, I just need to run an errand quickly. I'll catch up with you guys later OK?"

"Aww, come on we just got here!"

"I know, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you!" Kazue quickly blew Yamcha a kiss and took off into the sky before he could say anymore. "Now to get to work. First I have to find the darn thing." The saiyan woman scanned the barren ground until she spotted the large crater where her ship had crash landed a few years back. "Well there it is..." Reluctantly Kazue sped to the ground and landed just on the edge of the crater overlooking the saiyan pod. She stood there and thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and jumping down to the pod.

There, the once malfunctioned and presumably unusable ship was humming again ready for takeoff. "Who woulda thought that this old thing would start working again..." For memories sake she clambered in to the pod and sat there for a while looking over the controls and running her fingers along the fabric of the walls. It wasn't until the same beeping noise she heard over her scouter started going off in the pod that she truly realized why her pod had suddenly started working again. "Oh god... It can't be, I thought they'd taken care of those table scrap lizards..." Now Kazue was at a loss for what to do. She knew she didn't want to leave Earth and her new friends behind but at the same time she felt obligated to go back to Planet Vegeta to help her people fight against the Komodian threat. "What do I do, what do I do?"

For five minutes there was silence. Then almost as if to answer her question the pod's radio caught a feed from one of the soldiers closest to Earth talking about the loss of another fleet and the ambush that had happened sixteen years ago. "Well... Guess it's settled then. Sorry Yamcha I'll make it up to you when I get back I promise." With that said, Kazue set the coordinates for Vegeta and sped off into space.

-

Light-years away on a meteor drifting through space another warrior lay lazily on the rock with a shield up to protect himself from the cold icy tomb of space. Just to his side was a stealth pod quite like the ones Slater and his fleet had used to get to Komodia from Vegeta. The black clad man sat turned his head to looked over the two man pod he had stolen upon his ejection from the kings guard, his black eyes glaring at the scratches from the other warriors attempts to stop him.

"Tch, well in any case it's not my problem anymore. If they want to go and get themselves killed by the Komodians all the more power to them." The man sat up and stretched before running a hand through his black hair. "Guess I should be on the move again." He said as he reached for his green gauntlets, the colour almost an exact match to his boots and the design on his guise. Cracking his neck and flicking his tail he prepared to get up and leave when the sight of another saiyan pod landing on the planet his meteor was pacing caught his eye. "Hmm... Maybe a little detour wouldn't hurt..." Without hesitating the rouge saiyan jumped into his pod and sped off to the site where the other had landed on the planet ahead...


	10. Chapter 10

Planet Komodia was a far stretch from the red jewel the saiyans called home. Komodia was like nothing they'd ever seen before. It was like someone had poured acid over a jungle planet causing it all to melt away into a slimy mess. All around the pockets of nauseous gases shot up like geysers erupting with water from below. The stench of the gas and slime alone was enough to turn ones stomach but what made the place almost unbearable were the dozens of corpses laying strewn about the mess.

"Whoa, this is unreal!" Goku gapped covering his nose. "Just look at all those bodies!"

"That's nothing compared to what's awaiting us on the inside..." Slater huffed under his forearm. "These bodies are here because of the games they hold annually."

"Games?"

"It's more like a coliseum battle royal then a game. They take their best warriors and pit them against giant beasts and traitors of the Komodian race. Some win, some don't. This is what happens to those that don't..."

"And they do this every year? How odd..."

"Well, to you it would seem more like every three years. A Komodian year spans three Earth years."

"Wow really? How'd you figure that out?"

"We didn't, that was something Ninev and Erio had died protecting in the ambush sixteen years ago. They told everyone in the fleet to bring that and other vital information back with them before they were killed..." An odd silence fell over the group at the mention of Eymbir's parents. The two warriors had been killed in the ambush when they were bringing back vital information about the alien race, but they were among the four warriors whose bodies couldn't be found afterwards.

"Hey Slater..." Eymbir snapped the middle class solider out of his thoughts.

"What is it..." He replied rather bothered.

"Who exactly was it that went missing? Aside from Jackal and my parents I mean. Everyone talks about there being four but no one mentions who the fourth was."

"I'm not yet certain who exactly it was at this point. Perhaps when we return you can question some of the elites that survived the attack." Slater stopped at the base of a 40 storey wall encompassing the Komodian capital. "Here we are, Komodia's capital city wall..."

"And you say Jackal's in the prisons here?" Broly scoffed. The red haired middle class solider only turned back to the legendary saiyan with an intensely hateful look.

"Yes, this is the location Goku pointed out when he searched for Jackal's energy before we got here..." He growled.

"Tch..." Broly just spat to the side then took off to the top of the wall. Reluctantly Slater followed after him leaving Goku and Eymbir on the ground.

"Eymbir, are you alright?" Goku asked a little concerned about the younger warrior.  
"Yeah... Yeah I'm OK. Just kinda weird to be here is all..." She replied lost in the height of the massive wall. Goku sighed and grabbed her hand and together the two saiyans joined Broly and Slater on the other side of the wall in the capital city.

-

"What am I doing!" Kazue shouted. "OK calm down, for all you know he's probably gone and done something SO idiotic it got him killed... Or kicked off the planet..." The grey eyed saiyan shook her head at all the old memories making their rude intrusion into her mind. "Just think, when you get back home Yamcha will be waiting for you and then maybe you can tell him you're an alien Kazue..."

"Like to talk to yourself a lot eh?" A male voice echoed from a tree behind her. Kazue's head snapped up and she whipped around to find a man in black and green sitting on a branch eating one of the odd fruit growing on the trees.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat quite angry at this man. The male figure merely chucked the rest of the fruit in his mouth and jumped down swinging his bandaged tail behind him. Kazue immediately recognized his tail to be a trait from the saiyans and backed up a bit. "Y-You're a saiyan..?"

"Yeeeap, and judging by that fluffy brown thing in your belt loops and the energy I'm feeling you're a saiyan as well." The man spoke as he walked closer to Kazue and pointed at her tail.

"Pfft, me? A saiyan? As if, don't you have something better to do pal?"

"Ouch. You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to run from your heritage. Oh and just an FYI sweetie. Your pod there is a dead giveaway of your lineage..." The man pointed over his shoulder at Kazue's saiyan pod sitting behind him.

"... OK, so I'm a saiyan. What are you gonna do about it?" The female warrior was tempted to give him a good kick below the belt but she stopped when she remembered her pod had stopped working again and she couldn't get it to reboot.

"Who me? Nothing. Whether you're a saiyan or not is no concern of mine." The male replied waving his hand in the air dismissing everything. Now Kazue was beyond angry with him.

"Well if you don't care then why the hell did you point it out like it was something important?"

"I dunno, just seemed weird that a saiyan pod was going to Vegeta from Earth."

"What's so weird about it?" Kazue put her hands on her hips and gave the black haired man an angry glare.

"Makes me wonder where you were planning on going in that rickety old thing. You're lucky to have made it this far in it without it blowing up..."

"What makes you think it's broken?"

"You tell me pretty lady." The man grinned at Kazue's growing frustrations.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just taking a break from my travels that's all."

"Alright, if you say so." The man turned to leave, waving his hand as he headed off to his own pod again. Kazue looked back and forth between the warrior and the malfunctioned pod lying on the ground until finally she sighed and gave in.

"Hang on a second..."

"Hmm?" He stopped and turned his head to face Kazue again.

"It is broken, I don't know how to fix it... As much as I'm going to regret this, could you give me hand?" Kazue crossed her arms waiting for the guy to respond. The man turned to face her completely and looked her up and down before looking at the pod.

"... Sure, why not. Though I'll say this. You're not goin anywhere in that thing again... Uhhh.." He stopped for a moment and scratched his head. "Seem to have missed your name..."

"It's Kazue... And you?"

"Ahh, the names Wolfgang. But just call me Wolf." Wolf smiled as he held out his hand to Kazue. "Shall we? My pod's not far from here, we'll be able to get back to Planet Vegeta a lot faster in a stealth pod anyways..."

-

"I thought you said you knew where you were going!" Eymbir half yelled half whispered as the fleet ducked from another pod of Komodian soldiers patrolling the city.

"I'm doing the best I can. I've never been here so I'm just going from memory of what every other soldier has told us." Slater sneered in return clearly displeased with being questioned.

"Hey, come on guys. Fighting among ourselves like this isn't going to get us anywhere" Goku cut in trying to calm the two. "Why don't you let me try locating Jackal's energy again and we can go from there?" Goku could tell Slater wasn't quite convinced at first but the middle class warrior finally sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, but don't make it to obvious to the Komodian's that we're here." He ordered. The saiyan of Earth nodded in return and began his search for Jackal's energy again trying to pinpoint the bound saiyan soldier.

"Got it! We need to hang a left up ahead." Goku pointed to a cluster of buildings about two and a half blocks ahead of the group. Everyone silently got up and made their way down to the buildings and dashed down the alley. Once on the other side Goku instructed them all the way up to the prison towers where the Komodian's held their prisoners and beasts for the coliseum battles. "This is as far as I could get without getting bared by something. I know he's in the main tower I just don't know where..."

"That's good enough. We just need to get in that tower then we can take care of the rest." Slater motioned to everyone to follow him to a drainage pipe covered by a rot iron gate. Carefully he pulled it from the wall and set it aside allowing the soldiers entry before picking it back up and pulling it on once everyone was inside. Once in the pipe the group quickly and quietly ran down the length of the pipe avoiding the waves of sludge pouring down from the smaller ceiling pipes.

"Hold on." Broly called skidding to a stop.

"What now?" Slater barked. Broly glared at the middle class soldier then looked back up at the larger pipe above him.

"I think we should go this way."

"What for?"

"I think Broly's right." Goku said as he looked up where Broly had stopped. "Right now we're under the prisons right? Well the only way to get to the surface is to go up."

"He's kinda got a point Slater..." Eymbir stated rather matter of factly. Reluctantly Slater nodded and the group flew up the pipe. They made a series of turns before they found the internal sewage holding tank. From there they found the pipe leading into the central tower where they quietly clambered out and hide to decide how best to locate Jackal.

"Alright, from the looks of things we're on the third floor. This is where they keep all the beasts and traitors for the coliseum battles. If my hunch is correct we'll find Jackal on the one of the three upper floors." Slater instructed.

"Hope you know what you're doing Slater." Goku said as he looked around at the numerous guards standing about. Quietly the group followed the middle class warrior to the upper floors in hopes of finding their captive ally.

"So do I Goku, so do I..."


	11. Chapter 11 half

"This is getting ridiculous now..." Jackal sighed tossing rocks up to the top of his cell and watching a little disgusted as they stuck to the slime clinging to it. "That's just disturbing..." He rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his forearms glaring at the floor. "I'm not going to get out of here anytime soon am I?" He questioned the air before laying his head down on the mouldy floor. The warrior was about to give up when a commotion down the hall caught his attention. Slowly he turned his head to face the prison bars curious as to the goings on out there.

It wasn't until a pod of Komodian soldiers rushed past his cell that Jackal bolted up and darted over to the bars in an effort to see what was up. "What the hell is going on out there?" He inched his head as close to the bars as physically possible trying to catch a glimpse of what the lizards were after but he couldn't see anything beyond the corner. "Damn it..." Jackal growled. The saiyan was about ready to retreat into the dank cell when a small young saiyan warrior ran around the corner panting.

"Heh... oops... Slater's gonna kill me for that one..." The saiyan huffed.

"Hey!" Jackal called. The young warrior turned her head to face the voice, spotting Jackal in the cell and bolting over to him.

"You're Jackal aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes but, what in the hell are you doing here? What's all the commotion about?"

"Oh heh, uhh..." The saiyan rubed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeeeaaaahhhh, I think that'd be about me. I kinda set off an alarm downstairs."

"You what?" Jackal shook his head. "Hang on, how'd you even get in here? Who are you?"

"Geeze what is this, twenty questions?" The young female put her hands on her hips and gave Jackal an unenthused look. "My name's Eymbir, and I came here with Broly, Bardock's son Goku and Slater to get YOUR sorry ass outta here..."

"Slater? Goku? What? They're both here?" Jackal was baffled that his childhood friend was here to bust him out but what was more shocking was the fact that Goku, the saiyan from Earth was here to. "Where are they?"

"On their way. I went on ahead since they hadn't noticed me."

"And you're lucky for that!" Slater barked, scaring Eymbir half out of her wits.

"Scared the crap outta me Slater..." Eymbir replied with a hand on her chest.

"What the hell was that all about? You could have jeopardized this mission Eymbir!"

"Ahhh, I'll deal with a punishment when we get back home" Eymbir waved her hand in the air dismissing the comment. Slater was about to deck her but Jackal grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Believe it or not, but I think the little dork is right. You gotta work on getting out before you can punish her." A sly grin crossed Jackal's features when Eymbir cast an icy look at him.

"Dork huh?"

"Alright come on you three, enough fighting. We need to get him out so we can escape." Goku intersected as he and Broly padded around the corner.

"Never thought I'd see you here Kakarot..." Jackal said flatly.

"Heh, well I never expected a lot of what's gone recently so I'm not surprised to be here really..." Goku laughed slightly but became serious again. "I need you to back up."

"What for?"

"So I can get you out of there silly." As soon as Jackal nodded and moved off to the side Goku got into his signature stance and powered up into his Super Saiyan two state before swinging his arms to his side preparing for his signature move. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." The blue energy swirled around in his hand kicking up the dust and dampness from the area then, in one simple movement Goku sent the burst of energy forward towards the part of the cell Jackal wasn't in. "HAAAAAAAA!" In a cloud of dust, half of the cell was eradicated and Jackal was finally free.

"Alright, let's get the hell outta here!" Slater barked as a number of sirens went off the moment Jackal stepped out of the cell. The group turned to bolt the way they had come in but Jackal stopped them before they could go any further.

"Hang on, not that way!" He called. The saiyans skidded to a stop and turned to face the former prisoner. "We need to go this way." Jackal pointed to a wide hallway big enough for the Komodians ships to dock.

"The dockyard?" Slater questioned.

"It's fast, and the Komodians won't think to look for us there."

"Why's that?"

"Because they don't think we're stupid enough to try and sneak past the dogs..."


	12. Chapter 11

_I can't believe I'm actually going back..._ Kazue thought to herself, almost feeling a little depressed about it. She had left years ago and never dreamed she'd be going back there, back to Planet Vegeta. _I thought for sure they would have taken care of the Komodian's by now, they're not THAT hard to beat..._ For a moment Kazue thought about asking the man in the seat ahead of her to stop and take her back to Earth but when she looked up front and saw he was nearly passing out in his reflection in the window she changed her mind.

"So." She said loudly, startling Wolf awake. "What were you doing all the way out here Wolf?"

"Huh? Oh uh, just checking out the scenery..." He replied. Kazue made a face to herself about it. She wasn't buying that at all and now she was going to press the matter.

"You're a terrible liar Wolfgang..."

"Heh, is it that obvious...?"

"Yes now spill. What's the REAL reason you're out here? A guy like you could be one of the elite back on Vegeta so what's the deal?"

"Well... I was actually."

"Were?" Wolf sighed and rubbed his head on his shoulder before continuing.

"I was second in command of the King's Guard, right there alongside Zorn. I'm a rogue now though..."

"So what happened?"

"I got booted."

"For what, hitting on the King's wife?" Wolf practically fell out of his seat and looked back at Kazue half insulted half stunned and still trying to absorb what she had just said to him.

"WHAT? No, of course not. I was set up!"

"Mmhhm, sure you were..."

"I'm serious. I was set up and when I accused the one who did it I was chased off of Vegeta by the King's men. I fled from planet to planet until I finally came across Namek. That's when I learned about the dragon balls."

"Huh... So Namek DOES have dragon balls."

"Yep... Wait, what?" Wolf looked back at her again. "You say that like there's more."

"Oh there are. Back on Earth we have dragon balls to."

"Really now, you don't say...?"

"Uh-huh, don't even think about it. Get that cheeky look off your face Wolf."

"What? Me? Cheeky? Nah." Wolf laughed and turned forward again. "Besides I don't have much of a need for dragon balls these days anyway..."

"What'd you use them for?"

"Use what for?"

"Ugh, the dragon balls dumbass, on Namek? What'd you use them for?"

"Oh. I used them to gain immortality." For a moment both of them were quite. Not a sound was heard in the small ship aside from Wolf chewing on the fruit he'd taken with him from the planet they were on. In fact they'd been quite so long Wolf was almost sure she hadn't heard him until she finally spoke up.

"You're a coward..." She snapped. Now Wolf almost choked on the fruit he'd chucked into his mouth. Gasping for air he managed to squeak out a few words.

"I'm what?"

"You're a coward." Kazue snapped again.

"Why am I a coward?"

"Because!" Kazue grabbed the back of his seat and pulled herself forward so he could see her. "You RAN and then made yourself immortal so they couldn't kill you! That was cowardly, you should have stood up for yourself and fought back at least!"

"Easier said than done lady. Should I just go ahead and add mutiny to my list of charges...?" Wolf shook his head and decided he was going to change the subject now. "Alright enough about me. What's your story Kazue. Why'd you leave Vegeta?"

"Hmm?" Kazue sat back down in her seat. "That's none of your business. I know you're just trying to change the subject anyway..."

"Oh I see how it is. So when you ask me what I'm doing out here I have to tell you my life's story but when it comes high tide and it's your turn it's none of my business..."

"That's exactly how it is."

"How's THAT fair?"

"Listen, I'M not the rogue here Wolf..." Kazue pulled herself forward again as she said this.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what I got news for you honey. You ARE a rogue."

"What?" Kazue leaned back in her seat. "Pff, I am not."

"Tch, yeah you are. You left and without telling anyone I presume, so that would make you rogue in their books." Wolf chuckled to himself when Kazue didn't respond. Instead she crossed her arms and growled to herself before reaching up front and giving Wolf a good smack in the side of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up and drive!" She shouted. Wolf put his hand to his face and looked back at her in disbelief.

"If I'd known flying with you was going to be dangerous I'd have stuck you in your pod and dragged it behind my ship..." That comment only elicited a kick to the back of his seat and another angry snort from the irate Saiyan woman behind him.

"DRIVE."

-

The dockyard was silent. The only sounds to be heard were the continuous light humming of the buzzing engines in the Komodian vessels docked around them. Occasionally they spat out a puff of white smoke from different cavities in the disc like ships that echoed a quick but loud burst of sounds like a rocket taking off through the long hall.

"Wow, just look at the size of those things. They're HUGE!" Goku commented looking at all the ships around him and stopping in front of the largest of the fleet. "Get a load of this one! My God..." He put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright light blaring down from the ceiling. "I don't think I've ever seen one this big before."

"They're Komodian vessels, you're bound to see a lot of things here you could never have even imagined back on Earth." Slater commented walking past the elder Saiyan. He slowed his pace when he noticed Jackal glaring at the large craft before them all, only speaking up again when the former prisoner clenched his fist tightly with a snarl on his face. "Don't do anything stupid Jackal..."

"This is HIS ship..." Jackal replied with a growl. Goku turned his head to the boy beside him, a curious look in his eyes.

"Whose?" He asked.

"Lothar's..."

"Bah, how can you tell that by looking at it they all look the same?" Eymbir retorted scratching her head. Jackal looked up and took off to the top of the ship. From there he carefully slid down to the edge and smacked his fist down upon the black metal exposing a rather large break in the ship. When the crack opened up a puff of the white smoke shot out from the ship as it did on the others. Coughing Jackal waved his hand in the air, wafting the smoke out of his face and replied.

"I did this to his ship about three years ago so I could always tell his apart from the others." He jumped down and joined the others on the ground. "He's never been very good at fixing it..." Eymbir plugged her nose when the ship let off another jet of smoke.

"Ugh, what is that smell...?" She muttered from under her hands. Jackal looked to her briefly before moving on.

"Yoooouu don't want to ask me that..."

"Why what is it?" Goku asked anyway.

"Like I said, you don't want to ask me that... They use it to keep the pressure in the ships at a decent level and the smell keeps the dogs away..." Jackal replied still walking ahead.

"You keep mentioning these dogs but, I haven't seen anything since we've been in here." Goku retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's the point, you don't see them." Goku swallowed hard and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Y-you don't? How come?"

"That would defeat the purpose of them being here in the first place..." Jackal stopped and turned his head back the group behind him. "If you saw them coming th-..." Jackal was cut off before he could finish by a loud gurgling echoing down the hallway ahead of them.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I don't think we should stick around to find out." Jackal darted off down the hall, the rest of the warriors not far behind him.

"Have you ever actually SEEN one of these things Jackal..?" Broly shouted from the rear of the group.

"No but I'd rather live to say I haven't then die knowing I have!" Jackal shouted back.

"So in other words you don't know WHAT you're getting us all into!"

"If you want to put it like that, SURE!"

"That's just great! So if we DO run into one of these things how the hell are we supposed to fight it if you've never actually seen one?" Eymbir barked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"BECAUSE YOU LED US DOWN HERE!" The whole group shouted in unison. Before Jackal could respond the ground around them shook although briefly but violently making them lose their balance.

"Great, NOW what..." Broly asked the air as he looked around rather annoyed. As if in response the walls around them began to buckle and a clear light green slime began to ooze through the cracks forming in the bulging metal.

"You got any more bright ideas Jackal?" Eymbir asked sarcastically.

"Sure, here's a novel idea." He replied just as sarcastic. "RUN!"

"WHAT?" The group didn't have time to react when Jackal got up and bolted. As soon as the young man was off the ground the walls exploded in a flurry of green slime and the Saiyan's all followed suite, dashing down the hall after him.

"What the hell are you doing Jackal; we can't just run from it!" Slater panted. "We have to stand our ground and find a way to fight this thing off!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jackal howled. "I'm not fighting that thing! Besides, if we fight it we'll only draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Goku called behind him.

"Make like a tree and leave!" Jackal called back.

"We need to get out of the city!" Broly stated dodging an incoming attack.

"Then follow me!" With that said Jackal took off in flight, Slater, Eymbir, Goku and Broly not far behind him. "There's an air vent up ahead big enough for us to fit through! If we can get there before that thing catches us we can be outta here in no time!"

"Sounds great but how exactly will that prevent IT from following us?" Eymbir sneered. "It's just a... BLOB!"

"I hadn't noticed..." Jackal pointed ahead of him. "There it is! Once we're out, the sunlight should keep this thing from coming out until dark. They have incredibly sensitive eyes so even it does come up the vent it'll blind itself!" The group nodded in affirmation and followed the former prisoner up the vent. Just as expected the creature behind them shot up the pipe like a geyser erupting from the Earth. _Just as I thought, it's following us..._ Jackal thought to himself. He quickly turned his attention to the covering above him and shot a few ki blasts at it ripping open a hole big enough for everyone to get through.

"Alright! We made it!" Goku said relieved the moment the group was above the prison.

"We need to move, now!" Slater called watching as the slithery slime screeched and threw itself back down onto the dockyard floor.

"This way!" Jackal called as he raced away from the prison towards the center of the city. There he and the others landed in an alley and watched as the Komodian's scoured the city for them.

"We need to get to the southern wall, that's where our ships are." Slater hissed quietly.

"Not a problem, leave it to me." Slater nodded and waved his hand ushering the others to follow. Jackal carefully and quietly lead the group through the city streets and back alleys making sure to avoid the pods of lizards snaking about with their forked tongues in the air trying to discern where their prisoner had vanished to.

"Jackal how do you know where you're going?" Goku questioned him as they ducked down behind some moulding barrels.

"I've been a prisoner here for the past six-teen years of my life Kakarot. It's not like I haven't escaped before as they've dragged me through the city streets."

"You've escaped?"

"Well not really. I haven't actually made it out of the city, but I've been close."

"Enough talk, we need to get back to the ships NOW." Broly barked impatiently. Jackal nodded.

"Much as I hate to say it but Broly's right. We gotta go." Jackal got up and slunk past another pod, motioning to the others to follow once he knew it was safe and lead them the rest of the way back to the southern wall.

"Hey guys, we've got company!" Eymbir shouted. The group turned just in time to see a Komodian pod of about six lizardous fiends crawling towards them across the faces of the buildings and drop down upon them.

-

"Sir!" One of the elites burst into the King's throne room and immediately knelt down on one knee in front of him. "King Vegeta sir, we've just received word that a stealth pod has landed on the launch deck."

"And? Was it one of the troops sent to Komodia to retrieve Jackal?" The King replied stoically.

"No sir.." The elite replied sheepishly.

"Then who was it that landed...?"

"It was..." The soldier swallowed hard before he looked up at his King and finished. "It was Wolfgang sir... He and another rogue soldier have returned." Now the King sat up straight and looked his soldier dead in the eyes.

"Wolfgang you say... And, who is this other rogue he has returned with?"

"A woman sir. Some of the other elites believe it to be Sharbury from one of the upper classes."

"Hmmm..." The King thought long and hard for a moment. He knew that Wolfgang was an apparent traitor that had been chased off by his guard years ago and Sharbury had taken off for reasons known only to her but right now whether or not these two were rogues was the least of his concerns. As it stood now Vegeta needed as many able bodied soldiers it could get to fend against the impending Komodian threat. "Very well." He said finally. "Bring both Wolfgang and Sharbury to me immediately. I wish to speak with them personally."

"Yes sir." Just as the soldier before him stood up to leave another ran into the room frantically.

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" He shouted frantically, almost forgetting to kneel before his King. "Sire, I have news of the fleet sent to Komodia!"

"Speak soldier..." The King replied a little irritated. The soldiers head shot up as soon as the King was finished.

"Sire, they have returned!"


	13. Chapter 12

"You've got nerve showing up here again Wolfgang..." Zorn glowered at the rogue standing in front of him.

"Thaaaaat's nice now, you gonna let me in or what? As I recall the King wanted to see us." Wolf replied, arms folded across his chest and an irritated look plastered on his face. Zorn spat to the side and growled at the rogue.

"You watch your tongue rogue. I hear anything that sounds even REMOTELY off in there and I'll be all over you whether the King orders me to or not."

"I'd welcome the challenge..." Wolf stood his ground and reluctantly Zorn stepped aside letting Wolf and Kazue into the King's throne room.

"Geeze, what the hell's HIS problem?" Kazue scoffed as she padded up beside Wolf.

"Who Zorn? Ahh he's always been that way. Bit of a pretentious prick that guy is..." Wolf replied almost a little too seriously.

"So what d'you think the King wants to see us about?"

"My guess? Probably wants to beg me to come back to the guard." Wolf replied with a snicker and grin. Kazue rolled her eyes and folded her hands behind her back.

"OK seriously, what do you REALLY think the King wants to see us about?"

"Ahh... Well in all honesty I think it has something to do with the Komodians. I don't know about you but I don't think Zorn and his men really qualify as SOLDIERS so to speak so I wouldn't be surprised if the King asked us to help out a little. Maybe in exchange for redemption even."

"You really believe that the King would redeem you for hitting on his wife...?" Wolf stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head in Kazue's direction.

"AHHHH, I TOLD you it had nothing to do with the King OR his wife Kazue!"

"Noooo, you said you were set up." Kazue made dramatic air quotes when she said 'set up' and Wolf shook his head viciously.

"No no no no no no no. This had NOTHING to do with the King, or his wife, or his sons alright? This had to do with something else entirely and I'm NOT going to get into right now capeesh?"

"Sure sure, let's just go already." Kazue walked off up ahead deeper into the Kings dwelling and Wolf followed silently glowering at her from behind.

"So, you've returned Wolfgang." King Vegeta turned and nodded his head to Kazue standing beside Wolf. "Sharbury."

"What's got you so riled up that you're calling in rogues eh King Vegeta?" Wolf asked a little sarcastically. The King growled a little before responding to Wolf's comment.

"It isn't ideal but right now Vegeta needs every able bodied man and woman to stand up and fight. I'm sure you're both aware of the ongoing war between us and the Komodians?"

"Yes I'm aware; though how much little Miss Earth here knows about it I couldn't tell yea..." Wolf chuckled when Kazue glared at him.

"Actually sir I know quite a bit. I admit I probably don't know as much as some of the other soldiers around here but I know enough." She interrupted. The King nodded.

"Very well then. In exchange for your aid against the Komodian threat I will honour a complete dispersal of any and all charges against you both. Is that acceptable for you?"

"Well I dunno. I mean the Komod-..." Kazue wrapped her hands around Wolf's mouth before he could finish his sentence and spoke for him.

"That'll be just fine. We'll gladly help our homeland in exchange for your word that we'll be free and clear."

"We appreciate your help Sharbury. As I said I will see to it you two are cleared of all charges brought against you and you may come and go as you see fit. You're dismissed."

"Thanks." Kazue let go of Wolf and bowed, elbowing Wolf in the gut prompting him to do the same.

"Yeah, thanks." He muttered. The moment the two stood up straight a group of soldiers came through the doors into the throne room.

"King Vegeta, has there been any word from Slater?" One asked. Kazue recognized the man's voice but wasn't entirely sure this was who she thought it was. At least not until the King spoke up.

"Yes Drydin, Slater and his troop have returned from Planet Komodia though whether or not they were successful in their mission remains to be decided. I have sent for him and the fleet now, they should be here momentarily." Before Kazue could say anything to the aging soldier Wolf blurted out.

"Wow, you're still kicking old man?" He joked.

"Wolf, it's always a pleasure. What brings you back to Vegeta?" Drydin asked already fully aware of the reasons.

"Ah you know how it goes. Providing my assistance in exchange for the drop of my charges, that sorta thing."

"Why am I not surprised..." An annoyed voice broke out from behind Drydin. "Figures you'd come back here in a time of crisis to take advantage of the Kings needs."

"Slater, how've you been buddy it's been a while?" Wolf chimed mockingly.

"Save it Wolf." Slater hissed as he walked passed him and nodded his head to his female companion. "Nice to see you again Sharbury."

"You to Slater..." Kazue replied though she wasn't entirely honest. In fact she was just about to leave when someone else called her name.

"Kazue?" Goku gaped. "What're you doing here?" He asked shocked. Kazue stopped dead.

"G-Goku?" She stammered.

"Yeah it's me." He strode over to her curiously. "I thought you'd be back on Earth with Yamcha right now."

"Yeah I thought so to... Funny how that works huh?"

"But what're you doing all the way out here?" She couldn't really lie to him now. She was standing there in front of him on her home planet so it must have been obvious by now. She sighed before replying to him.

"Huhhh... OK I guess there's no hiding it now. But you can't tell Yamcha or anyone else for that matter, got it?"

"Sure." Goku waited patiently for Kazue to respond.

"OK here goes... I'm not an Earthling. I'm not even human, I'm a Saiyan..." She winced and waited for him to lash out at her but to her surprise Goku just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well I knew THAT already silly." Goku smiled. Kazue was baffled.

"You... knew? But, how? I hid it so well! I even disguised my energy to match the humans!"

"Well yeah you did pretty good but..." Goku pointed to her 'belt' around her waist. "I recognized the belt Kazue. I don't see very many people on Earth with a fuzzy brown belt around their waists like that."

"There could have been other people wearing brown fuzzy belts..."

"Everyday?" Goku chuckled when Kazue hung her head in defeat with another sigh.

"OK OK you got me. But seriously Goku PLEASE don't tell Yamcha, I'm begging you." She held her hands up in mock prayer.

"Relax Kazue your secrets safe with me." He smiled in return which reassured Kazue that her secret was in fact safe with Goku.

"Kakarot." The sound of Bardock's voice made Goku turn his head to face his father.

"Oh hey Dad." He turned around again and introduced Kazue to his father. "Kazue this is my father, Bardock."

"Hi." She replied shaking his hand. Bardock nodded with a grin then turned back to his son.

"Kakarot we should find your boys when you're done here. One of the soldiers said there was a bit of a problem."

"What kinda problem, is everything alright?" Goku asked worried. Bardock held up his hands in an effort to calm his son.

"Everything's fine but they said they needed to speak to you as soon as possible." Before anyone could say anymore the King suddenly spoke up again above the rising number of voices.

"Enough with the chatter." King Vegeta's voice boomed in the large room bringing everyone's attention to him. "Slater, did you or did you not recover Jackal from Komodia?" Slater was about to respond but another soldiers voice echoed from the front doors as he entered the room stopping him.

"Soooo what'd I miss guys, anything good?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Just keep practicing; you'll get better at it..." The young man said nonchalantly. He wore a blue shirt and black pants that matched his short swept back black hair, an orange sash around his waist and a pair of orange leg warmers that matched the orange in the front of his hair. His feet were draped across the top of the desk and he had his hands behind his head with a rather bored expression on his face as the student before him bowed and left. "Man, this sucks. The last thing I want to be doing right now is running my father's dojo. The heck is he anyway?" Before the man had a chance to really think about the whereabouts of his father two boys came scampering into the room. Both boys looked almost identical in appearance to each other and the older man at the desk.

"Serg! Sergio!" The one with green streaks in his hair shouted. He wore a black muscle shirt, khaki coloured pants with a white sash around his waist, white gloves and green leg warmers that matched the green in his short spiky black hair.

"No Lio, I wanna tell him!" The other with blue streaks in his hair shrieked. This boy was clad in a blue tunic that matched the blue in his short black hair, black pants, blue leg warmers that matched his tunic and a white sash and head band that matched his white undershirt.

Sergio, the oldest of the triad, sat upright in his chair and rest his arm on the desk as the two approached him and continued to fight over who would get to speak.

"I found it so I get to tell him Itaio!" Lio shouted back.

"Tell me what Lio?" Sergio asked a little more interested now. Lio turned his head with a big foolish grin on his face.

"Guess what I found." Lio started.

"What?" Sergio questioned.

"I found this in one of the boys' lockers, see? They WERE cheating!" Lio held out a small bottle containing pills meant for enhancing ones abilities in a fight. This sort of thing was illegal to use in the dojo and everyone, including the students, knew that. Sergio reached forward taking the bottle from the boy and looked it over carefully. Yep, this was it alright. Exactly what he had been looking for. Now came the hard part; firing the student responsible.

"Wow, great job guys." Sergio said with a smile and stood up. "I'll take it from here."

"See, I TOLD you big brother would know what to do with it!" Itaio cried pointing at Lio. Lio on the other hand looked to his brother unphased.

"Ahh who cares. I still found it so I get the credit for it." Lio replied waving his hand. Sergio just shook his head at his twin little brothers and walked out of the office with a chuckle, leaving the boys to continue their banter.

"Those boys'll be fighting with one another WELL into their later years I can already tell." He mused to himself. Slowly Sergio walked through the small courtyard and found his way to the larger area in the dojo used for training the students. As he made his way through the training arena another young man with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a rusty orange coloured shirt, yellow pants, a brown sash and a blue headband that matched the colour of his eyes came trotting over from the other side of the yard.

"Hey Serg." The man said with a smile as he padded alongside Sergio.

"Oh, hey Kambiro. You're here early." Sergio said with slight surprise. "I wasn't expecting you until later." Kambiro shook his head with a laugh.

"I had more free time then I thought today so I figured I may as well head over here and see if you needed a hand with anything." He replied.

"Well now that you mention it I COULD use a hand with this." Sergio said holding up the bottle of pills. Kambiro glanced at them briefly before frowning and turning his head.

"Again? Man your dad really needs to crack down on that. This is what the THIRD time this has happened in the last two months?" Kambiro scoffed. Sergio snorted at his friends' statement.

"Tch, yeah he should. Actually being around to run his own dojo for once would be a good place to start instead of spending all his time over at Hercule's place." He sounded angrier then he really was and his own tone of voice made them both pause and exchange odd looks. Finally the two cracked up in a fit of laughter.

"Come on Serg." Kambiro started once the boys had calmed down and nudged his friends arm. "Let's go bring these to your father."

* * *

He couldn't believe how much everything had changed, and in only sixteen years. It had been three days since his return to his home planet and Jackal strode around the grounds of the palace like a tourist sightseeing in a foreign place.

"Man, things have changed so much I hardly recognize the place..." Jackal mumbled to himself as he glanced up at the large gates to the training arena for the lower class soldiers. "Guess I won't be seeing the inside of that place anytime soon..." The young Saiyan warrior glanced at his feet as he remembered the king's promise to him the day of the ambush.

King Vegeta had sworn to him that if Jackal came back alive he'd be made an elite warrior like his father but before he could even dream of it happening, Lothar and his men had abducted him and kept him prisoner for sixteen years. The king hadn't mentioned it the whole time he'd been back and now Jackal was beginning to think it was a ploy to get him out there in the first place.

"Maybe Yulema was right...?" Before Jackal had a chance to mull that thought over in his head he caught wind of someone's voice to his right. Deciding to be nosey Jackal found his way to the source only to find a very disconcerted Goku and a little girl he didn't recognize pouting in front of him. He assumed the girl was with Goku and his family. "Hey Kakarot, everything alright?"

Goku looked up from his spot on the ground, the perturbed look still lingering on his face but managed to smile upon seeing the young man. "Oh, hey Jackal." Goku paused and looked to the girl in front of him again looking more concerned this time. "No not really..."

"What's wrong?" Jackal inquired as he took to looking the young girl over. Goku stood up with a sigh and crossed his arms before responding.

"Well, seems Scout here decided to take it upon herself to follow me here even though I'd told her to stay behind..." Goku turned his head to face Jackal when the man said nothing and took note of the utter confusion on his face. "Scout's my daughter..." He added to alleviate Jackal's confusion.

"Oh." Was Jackal's first response. He looked back to the pouting Saiyan girl beside Goku with a growing curiosity now. "Didn't know you had a daughter to." Jackal's last statement made Goku chuckle.

"In all honesty I would have preferred no one here know about her." He replied.

"How come?" Jackal tilted his head to the side with his words.

"I got a bad feeling back on Earth when we fought and I didn't want to risk bringing her here in case my instincts were right.." Goku looked back to his daughter briefly. "And it seems I was right..." He paused deep in thought for a moment before sighing in defeat. "I guess there's no point in worrying about it now though since she's lost the capsule holding the ship that brought here. I can't really leave to take her home either..." Both Goku and Jackal couldn't help but smile a bit when Scout started snickering.

Unbeknownst to the warriors Scout did in fact know exactly where the capsule was. She had made sure to keep it safely tucked away in her back pocket but refused to let her father or brothers know that now, not when she was having so much fun. But her moment of triumph was cut short when Jackal spoke again.

"Well, I could take her back to Earth for you Kakarot." Jackal said after a moment of deliberation. Goku was honestly shocked for a moment and almost considered taking Jackal up on his offer but decided against it at the last minute.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure she'll be alright. Besides that they need you here on Vegeta; you're the best asset they've got against the Komodians."

"You know Dad." Scout started cutting in. "Pan is here to. Why aren't you trying to send HER home?"

"The fact that Pan's here to doesn't make me feel any better about YOU being here Scout..." Goku laughed and pulled Scout close to him. "If I'd had it my way Pan would have stayed behind to." Deciding to change the subject Goku thought he'd see if Jackal was up to 'hunting' with him. "So Jackal, what are you up to anyway?"

"Who me?" Jackal started. "Nothing really, just taking the place in again. It's really changed in sixteen years..."

"I'll bet. Say if you're not too busy then, would you mind helping me find Slater? I figured he might know a safe way to get Scout home if things get to outta hand." Said Goku.

"Sure, not like I've got anything better to be doing right now." Jackal laughed.

* * *

While on their search for Slater Goku, Scout and Jackal happened upon Eymbir, Gauntlet, Wolf, Dingo and Kazue by the elites training grounds. They looked like they'd been there for a while listening to Wolfgang and Kazue arguing about something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Goku asked casually as they strode up to the group. Eymbir was the first to respond.

"Hey Kakarot!" She said excitedly making Goku chuckle a bit.

"Everything alright?" Goku asked. Eymbir made a face and waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Pfft, yeah everything's fine. Wolf and Kazue have been arguing for forever though..." She replied.

"Arguing about what?" Jackal inquired. Eymbir just shrugged.

"I dunno, wasn't really paying attention." She said.

"When are you EVER paying attention?" Gauntlet poked with a grin.

"That's true." Dingo added chuckling. "You might not need to repeat yourself as often as you do if you paid more attention." Eymbir merely stuck out her tongue at them both but suddenly gasped like she'd remembered something incredibly important.

"Oh, Kakarot I saw your sons not that long ago. They said they needed to talk to you about your daughter going home or something..." She said.

"Oh? Well I guess I could go look for them after I find Slater." Goku said a little lost in thought.

"Or you could just talk to them now." Dingo interrupted as Gohan, Goten and Pan strode towards them.

"Hey Dad." Gohan greeted.

"Hey." Goku replied and smiled when Pan pushed passed Goten and flung herself into his arms.

"So what are you gonna do with Scout Dad?" Goten asked looking to his little sister.

"I dunno really. I was hoping to find Slater, see if he can't help me figure out a way to get her home." Goku replied setting Pan down who immediately turned and hugged Scout. Goku's voice then took on a more serious tone as he watched his daughter and granddaughter. "Since we're on the topic though." He paused turning back to his sons. "Gohan I think it would be best if you sent Pan home to."

"Aww, but Grampa why? I won't cause any trouble, honest!" Pan pleaded.

"I'm sure the girls will be fine Dad, really." Gohan tried to reassure his father but Goku wasn't quite convinced.

"I know, I'm just worried. You're mother would have a fit if something happened to your sister and I doubt very much that Videl would appreciate finding out if something had happened to Pan either." Goku mulled.

While Goku and Gohan continued to discuss whether or not to send Pan and Scout home Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin all happened upon the growing group by the training grounds.

"Hey Goten, what's going on?" Trunks asked as he approached his childhood friend. Goten turned his head to face the voice behind him.

"Oh hey Trunks." He said with a smile. "Dad and Gohan were just talking about whether or not they should send Pan and Scout home."

"It would probably be better for all of us if the 'little ones' went home." Vegeta intersected. "This is no place for them."

"That's easy for you to say..." Krillin muttered crossing his arms.

Just as everyone was starting to immerse themselves in the discussion Jackal noticed Slater and one of his troops approaching the group.

"Hey Kakarot look." Jackal started and nodded his head in Slater's direction. "If you're that worried about the girls why not ask Slater what he thinks would be best at this time...?" Goku stopped everything he was doing when Jackal paused and sighed still a little worried. "If anyone would know what to do to keep your family safe it's him." Jackal finished as Slater approached them.

"Everything alright? You look worried Goku." He asked.

"Just a little." Goku replied. "About Pan and my daughter." Slater looked to Scout and grinned before he replied.

"Oh, so YOU'RE the infamous Scout I've heard so much about." He said playfully making Scout snicker. Goku smiled at the sight, momentarily forgetting his worry as Slater turned his attention back to him. "What did you WANT to do Goku?"

"Honestly? I was hoping to send them both back home to Earth." Goku responded. Slater nodded at that.

"I COULD do that for you, or at least have it arranged if you'd like." Slater started.

"Really?" Goku asked excitedly as Pan and Scout both started pouting but Slater spoke up again.

"But would you like my honest opinion on the matter Goku?"

"Uhh, sure." Goku hesitated.

"I think they'd both be safer if they stayed here on Vegeta." Slater stated.

"I was afraid you'd say that..." Goku said. "I'm just concerned about them being here with those Komodians lurking around out there." Goku continued to explain to Slater why he was so concerned about it and all the while the talk of it all started to grate heavily on Vegeta's nerves until finally;

"What would be the problem with just sending them home?" He growled having grown tired of the conversation. Slater turned his attention to the Prince and started to explain.

"We don't know how many soldiers Lothar has lurking out there in space. We know they have Vegeta pretty canvassed so what do you think would happen if one of Lother's men caught wind of them leaving?" Slater paused to give the information a moment to sink in. "They obviously wanted all of us here for a reason so I could only assume they'd go after any ships we sent out to keep us here."

Everyone was silent after Slater finished speaking. They quietly mulled over all the information and weighed all their options and although he could see what Slater was saying, Goku was still a little worried. At least until the young boy beside Slater finally spoke up.

"Slater's got a point." He started. "If you really are that concerned about them getting hurt, it's best just to let them stay here where they can be protected." After the boy stopped speaking Goku found himself nodding in agreement. The girls would definitely be protected here, regardless of how much Saiyan blood was in them. They were as much one of them as he was at this point.

Then it hit him. Goku looked up at the boy in front of him and looked him over intently. He wore a black shirt, light grey pants and a red sash around his waist. He had silver earrings in his ears and a black stud in the right. His black hair was short in the back but longer in the front and he seemed to remind Goku of someone but he realized just then that he had NO idea who this kid was.

"Uh, sorry." He found himself saying. "Who are you again?" The boy looked surprised for a moment then he started to laugh.

"Oh, sorry about that." He started, extending his hand to Goku. "I'm Quinten." Goku took his hand and started to relax a little while Slater started introducing Quinten to everyone else. The only one who seemed to be uninterested in knowing how the newest recruit of Slater's crew came on board was Kazue. She was far too busy looking the boy up and down suspiciously before she decided to interrupt.

"Hey, you look kinda familiar..." She mumbled.

"Uhh... I do?" Quinten asked a little confused. Now she had Wolf curious and he started looking back and forth between Kazue and Quinten making the young boy even more uncomfortable.

"Yea know, now that you mention it Kazue." Wolf began and started to grin. "He DOES look a bit like you..."

"What?" Kazue scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, how does he even REMOTLEY look like me?" She snapped.

"He's got black hair, so do you. His eyes are such a dark grey they look black. He's got the same look in his eyes that I've seen in yours. Some of his features kinda remind me of you." Wolf started listing off a million different things he noticed by simply comparing the two much to the dismay of everyone around them which only served to full Kazue's growing hatred for the man.

"Uh guys?" Goku tried to bring them back from their new argument only to find both of them turning to him and practically yelling at the same time;

"What?"

"Uhh, never mind." Goku smiled sheepishly and held his hands up in mock defence. It was then that Slater decided to cut in.

"Look, you two can fight all you want later. Right now the king needs every able-bodied soldier to stand guard outside the palace." He ordered.

"What for?" Eymbir asked curiously.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" Goten added. Suddenly the look on Slater's face became very steely and he narrowed his gaze at the palace.

"We're entertaining a guest..."

* * *

He didn't trust this one in the slightest and it probably showed. It may have seemed a bit much for one person but you could never be too cautious, not where the Komodians were concerned. The king had ordered every soldier to stand guard outside the palace on the off chance that the lizardous fiends decided to try something while they were here and judging by the appearance of the female approaching his throne he had every right to be cautious.

It was times like these he'd regretted not merely reprimanding Wolf instead of having him executed. Well, TRYING to have him executed anyways. Wolf was a crafty devil and had actually managed to escape and even had the Namekians grant him immortality so he couldn't carry out with his sentence.

But this was no time for dwelling on the past. Now was a time of great strife, a time of war, and the king needed EVERY able-bodied soldier to stand up and fight on his command. Even a rogue like Wolf.

"Zorn." The king called quietly to his subordinate. "I want you to bring Wolfgang to me immediately. We may need him if this meeting ends on bad terms." The king didn't see Zorn's sickened look as he turned shaking his head to fetch the rogue warrior. He knew better then to second guess the king but it didn't stop the growl emanating from him as he stalked past the lizardous woman stopping and kneeling briefly before King Vegeta.

"King Vegeta." The lizard woman mused. "It's been far too long."

"My apologies." King Vegeta started, raising his head high. "But I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before..." To this the female straightened her posture, the sparkling green garment adorning her shoulders and wrapping around her arms and lower body blending in with the green tone of her skin common to her people. The large crown sprouting from the back of her head like a triceratops was similar to the smaller versions on Lothar and his son and spoke volumes of her royalty among the lizards.

"No, not personally." She replied in a raspy hiss. "But we've met vicariously through my husband." When the woman smiled King Vegeta growled inwardly to himself and forced his tongue back to keep himself from lashing out at the Komodian Queens subtle hostility in her tone.

"Why have you come here Yulema?" He more ordered then asked. The Queen smiled an eerily fake and toothy grin as she placed a hand on her chest and bowed deeply.

"I came here to offer you a deal." Yulema extended her hand to the side and gently swiped her clawed hand over Wolf's side as he trotted passed her with Zorn and took his place next to the king's throne glaring intently at her. Before speaking another word to the Queen King Vegeta nodded to Wolf.

"What did you have in mind?" He inquired. His words only served to broaden the smile gracing the queens' features momentarily before she took to placing her left hand behind her and pacing the room.

"We both know what we want here Vegeta." She started with a more serious look on her face this time. "You want to ensure the safety of your race and I want your undying loyalty." That made the king grunt in disapproval.

"We both know that will never happen." He growled indignantly making Yulema pause her pacing for a moment with his tone.

"Yes I'm aware." The queen hissed quietly to herself in a moment of seething trying to keep herself from killing him here and now. "Therefore I have come to you in the hopes that your sense of duty to your people will let you consider the following."

"I'm listening." King Vegeta said more humouring her than anything else.

"Give me the half blood Slater and I will leave your people for good." Yulema wasn't fooling around anymore having grown frustrated with the Saiyan king. Either she was going to leave here with that man or a declaration and the king had to make his choice, NOW. That's why she held her tongue when Wolf snorted in outrage. A thing the king had become accustomed to and even revered in him.

"You can't possibly expect the King to accept such an outrageous offer." He spat. Yulema growled and slowly turned her scaly head and sent her heated gaze into Wolf's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She started, trying not to lose her temper. "Vegeta is it customary for your subordinates to speak out against your orders?" Her tone made the king send his own heated look to the fuming soldier beside him to silence the man.

"You will have to forgive Wolfgang. He has been away on a mission for some time and may have forgotten some of our customs in his absence." King Vegeta turned his attention back to the Queen. "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure..." Yulema hissed. She could tell that there was something behind what both of them had said but she wasn't in the mood to press the matter. "Never the less Vegeta my offer still stands. The question remains however, will you accept my offer?"

"King Vegeta." Wolf whispered as the King took to deliberating this. "You can't seriously be considering this!"

"We may have a chance to save our race Wolfgang. What is one warrior for the sake of many?" The king said stoically.

"True as that may be sir, how can you trust that she's telling the truth?" Wolf warned. "You've been in a situation like this before and you know as well as I do what happened then."

"You're referring to Frieza?" The king said in a dangerous tone. He didn't like the soldiers bringing up the tyrant and he liked it even less coming from a rogue, regardless of the fact that he was once one of his elite guards.

"Yes." Wolf stopped himself when he caught the look on the kings' face. "Look sir, I'm just as worried about our race as you are; contrary to popular belief. But you can't really expect the Komodians to uphold their end of the deal. We know nothing about their queen and for all we know she'll turn around and kill you the moment you hand Slater over."

"Where are you going with this Wolf?" The king was growing tired of him.

"Let Jackal fill us in first. BEFORE we make any rash decisions simply for the sake of ending this now." Wolf paused and leaned in closer. "You know as well as I do that we may not be able to avoid a war..." Wolf stood back when the king dismissed him to think it over. Finally he turned his attention back to the queen waiting impatiently before him.

"And what should become of all this should I decline your offer?" King Vegeta said with slight hesitation. Yulema could feel the cold blood in her veins boiling with the seething ire in her heart and she clenched her fist into a tight ball, gritting her teeth and hissing ever so slightly.

"Should you accept I will take my prize and you and your people will be free to go on with your lives as if we were never here, however." The queen paused and her intense gaze became fierce with the fire sparking deep within her. "Should you decline..." Again she paused, the silence bringing a harsh tension to the room. The king and the soldiers gathered around her shifted their weight uncomfortably as the queen smiled sinisterly.

"Here it comes..." Wolf growled to himself as the queen started to chuckle darkly. He knew what was coming.

"I will bring this entire planet to its knees with a war the likes of which this universe won't soon forget..."


End file.
